More Than a Small Town
by Alyssa1120
Summary: Lorelai moves into a new house with her Five year old daughter Rory, in Stars Hollow. Luke's doesn't exist just yet, it's still a hardware store, and it is run by Luke and his dad.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai Gilmore is the mother of five year old Rory. Lorelai is 21 and on her own, discovering who she is, and trying to raise her daughter on her own.

Lorelai is new to her town, Stars Hollow. She had just bought a house and barely knew anyone, just her neighbor Babette. She didn't mind though. She was glad to be away from her hugh society parents. She wanted anything but that life.

It's a Saturday morning in Stars Hollow. Lorelai is making lunch for her and Rory, consisting of tator tots and pizza, cooked in the oven.

Rory was playing in her room

"Mommy, that smells good!"she yells from her room to the kitchen.

"It will be ready soon, angel."

"okay."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Playing."

Lorelai walks to her daughters doorway. "Playing what?"

"With my toys." She keeps grabbing things out of the yet to be unpacked boxes, making Lorelai laugh.

"Kid, you'll have more room to play if you unpack your stuff first."

"That's too much work mommy."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." She smirks and goes back to the kitchen.

Rory comes skipping out a second later.

"I love our new house."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! It's big. I love my room too!"

"Good. I guess we can stay now."

"Yay!"

Lorelai laughs, knowing they were always staying."

"This house is the best!"

"Glad you like it sweetie."

"When do I go to school?"

"Not for two months bookworm."

"I'm not a worm!"

"Oh I beg to differ."

"I'm not!" She protests again.

"The four boxes of books in your room say other wise."

"I like reading."

"You bury yourself into books just like worms bury into the ground, hence, bookworm."

"I know what worms do mommy, duh."

"Excuse me, I forgot you're smarter than me."

"Don't forget it." The little girl teases her.

Rory sits at the table and Lorelai gets the stuff out of the oven a few minutes later, sitting and eating lunch together. After lunch, they clean up..

"Mom, can we go see the town?"

"The town?"

"Yeah, we only went two times so far."

"We have a lot of unpacking left to do still." Lorelai looks around, not wanting to unpack at all.

"One box each?"

"Deal."

They high five and start with Rory's boxes, Lorelai opens one of the drawers of the old, dark wooden dresser, when something breaks and the dresser tilts.

"Dammit!"

"Mommy, that's a bad word."

"I know, sweetie. Sorry."

"What did you do?"

"Something happened to teh dresser."

"Is it broken?"

"I think."

"Oh."

'I think I saw a Hardware store."

"A what?"

"A store."

"Oh."

"You want to go into town?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go."

Lorelai and Rory head out the door and into town, walking down the main street.

People pass by, saying hello, introducing themselves as they walk.

Lorelai then stops.

"Ah ha! This is where we need to go." She says and walks into the store, Williams Hardware.

The middle aged gentleman looks up from the counter and smiles. He then yells to someone in the back.

"Lucas, customer!"

Lorelai smiles and then a guy, close to her age comes out from the back.

"Dad, couldn't you have..."

His dad points and the boy smiles.

"Hi, can I help you find something?"He says, walking toward Lorelai and Rory.

Lorelai, being clueless, but not completely blind at the good looking guy asking to help her.

"Hi yes, I need uh...something.."

"Something?"

"You see, there was this dresser, it came off of it's track I guess or something, I don't know. I just need something that will fix it."

"Did you try putting it back on the track?"

"What?"

"My mom doesn't know how to fix things." Rory interrupts.

"Mom?"

Lorelai pushes her hair behind her ears nervously and smiles.

"This is uh, my daughter, Rory."

"Oh. You do not look old enough to..."

He stops. "She is cute."

Rory is swaying back and forth.

"Thanks."

He nods. "So, did you put it on track?"

"Right...uh no."

"Okay. That could be the problem."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

The other man comes walking up behind Luke, patting him on the back.

"Who do we have here?"

"This is...oh sorry, didn't get your name."

"It's Lorelai."

"Luke."

"Nice to meet you Luke."

"You too, this is my dad." He introduces and they shake hands.

"Great to meet you. Is my son here helping you okay with everything?"

"Yes, apparently I just need to put the drawer back on it's track."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Not sure if this chapter is as strongly written, but it'll get better, promise!

"Ah."

"I wasn't sure what to do."

"We'll, why doesn't Luke come over and help?"

"I uh..."

"Mommy, you can't fix it."

She sighs. "I'd love help."

"Great, Luke will be there."

"As long as you wouldn't mind."

"He doesn't mind, do ya son?"

Luke starts to get embarrassed. "Whatever, sure."

"That's rude talk for he'd love to."

"Okay, great...should we go now or..."

"Sure. Now is good."Luke says.

"Great."

Lorelai takes Rorys hand and they all walk out of the store.

"Thanks for this."

"No problem."

"I just...I don't know much about these things. I just moved here too, so I don't know anyone."

"That's ok."

"I appreciate this."

"No problem."

They get to the house, Rory plays outside in the yard while Lorelai shows him where the dresser in question is.

"So do you usually do this?"

"Do what?"

"Come over to complete strangers houses and fix things for them."

"Nah, but my dad doesn't do really good with no."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Didn't think you knew how to speak in more than one sentence."

"I do."

"I can see that."

"You're annoying." Luke tells her dryly.

"Yes I am."

"Glad you can admit it."

"You about done?"

"Yup. All on track."

"Good."

"So, I'll be going."

"Yeah, uh thanks."

"No problem."

Luke leaves, saying goodbye to the little girl in the front yard. Once he gets back to the hardware store, his dad comes out of nowhere.

"How'd it go son?"

"Ah, geez, dad, don't do that." Luke complains, walking around him to the back of the store, his dad following.

"So how'd it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Talking to that girl."

"It was fine."

"You ask her out?"

"Dad..."He groans.

"Son, you need some friends, you're almost 22 years old, you haven't had a girlfriend since Rachel left."

"You're the last person I want to have this conversation with."

"I didn't say you had to date her."

"You asked if I asked her out."

"Eh, so what. That could mean anything...hang out, whatever."

"No."

"Why?"

"She is annoying."

"She is beautiful."

"She is okay."

"Lucas, she seems really nice."

"We don't even know her, you like her so much, you ask her out."

His dad shakes his head. "You are just as stubborn as me son."

"I am not stubborn."

"All I am sayin' is, would it kill ya to make a new friend?"

"Yeah, I think it would, it's none of your business who I'm friends with."

"Don't you have a party you're going to tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you invite her to go with you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"She's new in town, it's the right thing to do."


	3. Chapter 3

"She has a kid."

"So?"

"She seems like the responsible type."

"She deserves to have a little bit of fun, don't ya think?"

"I guess, but it doesn't mean I am inviting her."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to drag along some random girl while I'm hanging out with my friends."

"Alright, but I think it's a mistake."

"Your opinion, I'll see you at home." Luke says and heads out of the place.

Meanwhile, back at the Gilmores...

"Mommy, is the dresser fixed?"

"Yup, all fixed baby girl."

"Did that nice boy fix it?'

"He did."

"Now you can put your clothes in it."

"I know. Thankfully."

"Otay."

"You unpack stuff?"

"I was playing."

"Oh yea." She laughs.

"I'll unpack now though."

"Thanks sweetie."

After unpacking, they hang out and then take another late afternoon walk through town, they pass the grocery store and bump into Luke.

"Woah, hey, sorry."

Luke drops some stuff, Lorelai quickly helps him.

"You don't have to-I got it."

"Okay."

"Thanks though."

"You're welcome and uh thanks again for earlier."

"No problem."

She nods and starts to walk away.

"Hey uh Lorelai..."

'Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with my kid."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Well, there is this party I am going to and it's in town...since you're new, I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"I have a kid."

"Right."

"So, I can't go."

"Alright." He says and starts to walk away.

Lorelai sighs. "I can ask my sister if she wants to babysit. She never gets to see her."

"Don't make me twist your arm."

"You're not, I want to go."

"Alright."

"What time?"

"Meet me outside my dads store at 9."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"If you're there late, I'm going without you."

"I won't be late."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

He nods and walks away

"So, Rory, you want to see Aunt Janie tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, when we get home, I'll call her."

"Yay!"

"I knew you would be excited."

"I love Aunt Janie."

"I know you do."

"She tells the best stories and makes up the best games!"

"Hey, what about me?"

Rory giggles. "You do too mommy."

"That's my girl."

She holds her hand and they walk back to the house.

"Go wash your hands for me sweet pea, while I call her."

"Okay." She skips off to the bathroom, Lorelai grabs the phone, sits on the couch and calls the house phone.

"Please be Jane that picks up, please be Jane." She whispers.

Lucky for her, she does pick up.

"Gilmore residence, Jane speaking."

"Hey, it's Lorelai."

"Hey! How did the move go?"

"Great."

"Good. I need to see the house."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Want to see it tonight? I'll come and get you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, maybe you could babysit Rory."

"Why?"

"This guy asked me to a party."

"Oh my god! No way! Is he hot?"

"He's...interesting..."

"So he's ugly?"

"No, he's cute, he's hard to read though. So you'll come watch her tonight?"

"Of course! I love hanging out with that kid, I swear I think she's smarter than me."

"She's smarter than all of us."

"So tell me more about the guy."

"I don't know much about him."

"You're going to a party with a guy you barely know?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Lore!"

"What? and don't call me that."

"Right. Chris."

"Yes, whom I haven't heard from in months."

"You two officially over?"

"I think we have been over the minute that strip turned pink."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sadly."

"Well, you go out tonight, have fun, you deserve it."

"Thanks Jane. I owe you."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Get pregnant again."

"Not happening."

"Good."

'Although..."

"Oh gosh, what?"

"I haven't...since Chris...ya know."

"Don't!" She warns.

"I am kidding. Not about the Chris part, but..."

"I get it."

"Okay."

"And...I have to say I am surprised."

"By?"

"Since Chris, really? You. Scandal girl."

"I am not a whore, Jane."

"I know, but..."

"I've been with one person. That's it."

"Alright, alright."

"Is that so shocking?"

"A little."

"Hey! You know what? You're the one that needs a boyfriend."

"Psht...mom and dad won't allow that one."

"Didn't stop me."

"Yeah well, it's stopping me."

"It shouldn't."

"Do we need to talk about this now?"

"You're 17 Janie, in a couple of months you'll be a senior in high school."

"Thanks captain obvious."

"All I am saying is, don't be afraid to have a little fun."

"Mom and dad don't like me having boys that are friends, I highly doubt they will like me having a boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Lorelai...just say it."

"Say what?"

"What you really want to say about them."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Rory is right in the other room, that's why."

"Changing the subject now, do you think you and Chris will ever get back together?"

"Doubt it."

"Don't you want to?"

"Yeah sure, but I think he needs to grow up first."

"You guys are only 21."

"I know that, but I grew up. I had too. I didn't have a choice."

"I know."

"So, he needs to as well. He didn't want to take responsibility for our child. He was more concerned about other things."

"I am sure he would help."

"Jane, he hasn't called in months, doesn't return phone calls, and I am tired of my girl getting hurt."

"I know."

"I know you, mom, and dad are rooting for us. I was too. Part of the reason I haven't dated or anything since him is because I want him, but have to move on, do what's best for my kid."

"I get that."

"So, until he grows up, start acting like a father, I can't be with him."

"I understand."

"Thanks sis."

Jane smiles on her end too. "What time should I be there?"

"Around 7ish sound good?"

"Perfect."

"One other thing, don't tell mom or dad."

"I can tell them, they won't care."

"Fine, tell them, but I don't want them coming over here with you."

"They won't, I promise."

"Alright. I am not ready for that."

"Okay, They won't."

"Thanks Jane."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

They hang up and Lorelai smiles.

"Hey, bookworm!"

Rory comes running in.

"Yeah mommy?"

"Aunt Janie is coming over tonight"

"Yay!"

"You know the rules right?"

She nods. "No eating too much junk food, and go to bed when she says so."

"That's right."

"Mommy, where are you going?"

"To a party."

"Can I go too?"

"Sorry sweets, this is a grownup party."

"What do grownups do at parties?"

"Uh...well..they dance." She makes up.

"What else?"

"It's different at every party."

"Oh, are you going to dance, mommy?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Okay."

"But, you and Aunt Janie will have fun."

"Yay!"

"She is excited too."

"I am going to let her do my make up."

"Alright." Lorelai laughs.

"It's gonna be so fun."

She nods. "Do you want to help me pick out what to wear"

"Yes!"

"Alright, lets go." The girls go upstairs to Lorelai's room to pick out an outfit..

7:30 that night comes quickly, Jane rings the doorbell, and the second Lorelai opens it, she gives her sister a big hug.

"Hey! I've missed you."

"You too! Where's the little one?"

"Right here!" She calls out, and comes running in.

"Hey squirt, I missed you too." Jane says, lifting her up to give her a hug.

"I missed you too!"

"We are going to have so much fun."

"yeah!"

Lorelai smiles.

"So, were the parental mad?"

"What do you think?"

"Thwy were mad!"

"They just wanted to know why you were going out."

"Really?'

"Yup."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were going to get shitfaced at a party." Jane jokes.

"Jane! Not in front of Rory."

She laughs. "She's spinning around in a circle, I don't think she heard me."

"Mommy, what's shitfaced mean?"

Lorelai gives her sister a look.

"Or maybe she did hear me."

"You think?"

"Nothing, Aunt Jane was kidding."

"Oh, but shit is a bad word."

"I know. Sorry Rory." Jane says.

"And I am not going to get that..."Lorelai adds.

"Yeah, right."

"I am not!" She defends.

Jane smirks. "Promise me you'll have fun?"

"I'll try."

"Lorelai."

"I will have fun, I promise."

"And let loose a little."

"Maybe this is a bad idea, I should cancel."She grabs the phone, Jane grabs it from her.

"No! As your sister, it is my duty to tell you when you are being stupid. You need to go, you need to have fun, have a drink, relax. When was the last time you hung out with people your own age?"

"I have a kid."

"Who will be safe and sound with me tonight, you're free tonight sis. Enjoy it."

Lorelai smiles at the thought. "Freedom does sound nice."

"Go. Enjoy it. You may not get to do that again."

"Haha."

"I am teasing but go, have fun."

"Okay, I will."

"And have a drink!"

"I will."

"By the way, you look really nice."

"Thanks."

"Bye baby." Lorelai gives Rory a hug.

"Bye mommy, have fun!"

"Thanks sweets."

Lorelai leaves, and Jane looks at Rory.

"Now the real party starts."

"Yeah!" Rory cheers.

"What do you want to do?"

"Can we make cookies?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You bet."

"But, we don't have stuff."

"We will just have to go get some, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good."

"You know where the store is?"

"I hear the town is small, I can find it.'

Meanwhile, Lorelai meets Luke in front of his dad's store.

"Hi.' She says, walking up to him.

"Hey." He says, eyeing her up.

"So , party?"

"Yeah, we can take my car." Luke says.

"We're driving?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

"That okay with you?"

"Sure, I just thought.."

"What?"

"Thought the party was in town."

"It is, the town's bigger than it looks."

"Alright."

He opens the car door for her, she gets in and they head off to the party.

"So how old are you?" He asks, making small talk.

"21, you?"

"21, almost 22."

"Cool."

He nods.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Five."

" ."

Lorelai decides just to say it. "I was 16."

"Okay."

"I know you were thinking it."

"I only asked how old you were."

"Okay."

"Are you really this annoying?"

She laughs. "I try not to be."

"Alright."

"You don't have much to say, do you?"

"Not much of a talker."

"I can tell...so where is this party?"

"Just up the road."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

They arrive there shortly after and Luke opens her door again.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They walk up to the door, knock and then head in.

"Wow, lot of people here." Lorelai says.

He nods. "You want a drink?"

"Sure."

He still stands there.

"Aren't you getting me a drink?"

"What kind?"

"There are different kinds?"

"Beer or liquor, yeah."

"Beer is good for now."

"Alright."

He walks away, going over to the keg and sees a few friends.

"Hey, Luke, man, who's the chick you brought?"

"Oh, her. Her name is Lorelai."

"She is hot man."

"She is okay."

"Just okay? She is hot. Maybe you will get lucky."

"Dude! She doesn't seem like that type."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"I am going over here now." He says, carrying her beer.

"Here." He says, handing it to her.

She looks up, taking the drink. "Thanks."

"You good here?"

"Yes, I'm good."

"Alright, cool." He starts to walk away, but turns back and looks at her, she's still sitting there, in the corner, drinking her beer alone.

He sighs and walks back over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, sitting."

"Why?"

She shrugs.

"It's a party." He reminds her.

"I am aware."

"So get off your ass and talk to people."

"It's been a while since I've been to a party."

"Really?"

"I have a five year old." She reminds.

"Right."He remembers.

"Don't get out much?"

"No, actually, I don't."

"Oh."

"My kid comes first."

"But, tonight, you should have fun."

"I guess."

"Why'd you come?"

"What?"

"If you're just going to sit here, then why'd you even come?"

"I wanted to get out of the house."

"Then don't you think you should make the most of it?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, I tried, do what you want."

"No, wait..."

"What?"

"I want to have fun tonight." She tells him.

"Then let's go."

Lorelai smiles and gets up.

"You wanna dance?"

"I don't dance." Luke says.

"I thought you wanted to have fun?"

"I don't dance."

"Suit yourself."

She walks away and starts to dance with the crowd.

A guy comes up to her and starts dancing.

"Hey."

'Hi." she says.

The guy then puts his hand on her hips and starts to move with her.

He gets closer and Lorelai gets uncomfortable.

"Can you remove your hands?"

"Oh come on baby."

"Stop touching me."

Luke overhears this and notices her pushing him away and him not quoting.

"Just dancing." He moves his hands lower, that's when Luke comes over and shoves him off of her.

"Hey! What the hell man?"

"Don't touch her."

"We were just dancing."

"You okay?" Luke asks her, she's a little shocked but fine and nods.

"I'm fine."

"Lets get out of here."

He pulls her with him and they go outside.

"We're leaving already?"

"That guy was all over you, you looked uncomfortable."

"He was just drunk, I've dealt with plenty of guys like that before."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have to."

"I am fine. I want to party, let go a bit."

"I'll take you somewhere else." He offers.

"This is fine."

"Really?"

"Be better if you would dance with me." She says, flirting a bit.

"I don't dance."

"Well, I don't want Mr. FeelMeUp to dance with me either."

He laughs.

"I don't dance."

"Oh, come on."

'I don't."

"See, now I know you're lying."

"What?"

"Come on, just dance." This time, she drags him into the crowd and starts dancing in front of him.

He stares at her.

"You gonna keep staring at me or dance too?"

"Dance, right, sorry."

She laughs. "It's okay, I'm cute, I get it."

"I never said you were cute."

"Your face said it."

"You're cracked."

"Thanks for noticing."She teases.

He just shakes his head. He had never seen anyone like her. She was pretty, annoying, yet funny.

"Whatever."He says.

Lorelai moves closer to him and dances.

"You lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Nice."

"Yup."

She smiles. "You can touch me, to know."

"I'm good."

"Scared?"

"Psht, no."

"Come on, you're acting like you've never danced with girls at parties before."

"I have so."

"Prove it."

He moves closer into the crowd, they end up getting bumped up against each other, it takes a few minutes for them to realize how close they are standing.

They feel frozen for a second, when in reality they are still dancing.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I gonna go get another drink." He says, moving his hands from her hips as if they're fire that he's not supposed to touch.

"O..okay.."She stutters, backing off.

"Ill uh be back."

He walks over to the drunks and stands there.

"Dude, that girl is smoking."His friend says.

"Yeah."

"You were a little friendly."

"She has a kid."

"So?"

"And she would never go for me."

"So you do like her."

"Have you seen her?'Luke asks.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, she's hot."

"She has a kid, not my type."

"Hot isn't your type? You know if she's got a kid that means she's experienced."

"I don't care, I don't even like her, the only reason I brought her here was because I felt sorry for her, she doesn't know anybody."

Lorelai was walking over to him when she hears the felt sorry for her part.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's the only reason you invited me here?"

"I..."

"Save it, I don't need your charity. I thought maybe I was finally making a friend , guess I was wrong. All guys are the same, jerks, I'm leaving." She finishes her speech and storms out of the place.

Luke instantly feels bad.

He runs out after her and notices her walking down the street.

"Lorelai"He yells, catching up

"Leave me alone."

"Im sorry."

"No youre not."

"Im not good at this."

"What?"

"I haven't dated since high school."

"Have you also not had a friend since high school? Because you suck at that too."

He smiles a little, walking fast to keep up with her.

"I'm not good at any of it."

"It's common sense not to treat people like shit."

"I know, that's not me, I don't usually do that."

"Whatever."

"I don't."

She stops short for a second.

"Listen, I don't know you, you don't know me, so lets just chalk it up to a bad night and stay away from each other."

"Why can't we start over?"

"Why? You feel bad for me, remember."

"I just don't know how to do this."

"You don't say shit like you did."

"Look I said sorry."

"Do you want a medal?"

"Fine, forget it. Have a nice life."

"I will."

She keeps walking, he turns, walks about 50 feet and turns back, rushing to keep up with her again.

"What are you doing?"

"At least let me drive you home."

"This town isn't that big, I can figure out my way home."

"Just because this is a small town doesn't mean it's safe to walk alone at night."

"I'll be fine."

"Please let me drive you home."

"I'm fine."

"You're stubborn."

"You're brilliant aren't ya?"

"Wow and mean."

"You are a grump."

"What?"

"I loosen up at that party and you freak on me."

"Let's go back, start the night over."

"You just humiliated me and you expect me to go back there."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem like the type of person who cares about what other people think of her."

"Everyone cares in one way or another, even if they say they don't."

"I don't believe that, I don't give a rats ass what people think about me."

She rolls her eyes. "You don't know me."

"Then let's go back to the party, or we can go somewhere and hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Ya know, talk, get to know each other."

"If I had a quarter for every time I've heard that line..."

"Come on, you know you were having fun."

"I was."

"Then come on, lets go hang out."

"I am not having sex with you."

"Woah, no one said anything about that."

"I'm just saying."

"And all I'm saying is we should hang out."

She studies him.

"Fine."

He smiles. "Great."

She keeps her distance the whole walk back, the rest of the night they hang out, he introduces her to some people and they end up having fun. He walks her home that night , neither one wanting to drive just in case.

"Thanks for letting me tag along tonight."

"No problem."

"You were right, it was fun." She admits.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay."

"You think we could be friends?"

She looks at him. "Hmmm."

He looks at her.

"I suppose."

"Okay."

"Alright, well, I have a daughter to check on."

"Isn't she sleeping?"

"Right, well, I am tired."

"Okay."He laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Hey, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Just an FYI, sometimes they may feel a little out of character, but that's only because in my mind, they wouldn't be the same people they are when they're older, everyone grows and changes as they get older. Maybe Luke acted differently when he's 21 compared to an older person... Just the way I see it :) He has to learn from things, just like the other characters.

I so appreciate any and all ideas and any constructive criticism!

Hope you guys still like it!

"Thanks again for tonight."

He nods. "See you around Lorelai."

"See you around."

She smiles, gets out of the car and waves before turning and going into her house. Luke watches her close the door, then leaves.

Lorelai walks over to the couch and shakes her sister awake.

"Hey, Janie."

She yawns and moves the blanket, smiling at her sister.

"Hey, how was your night?"

"It was interesting."

"You get drunk?"

"No, I had a few drinks though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Good."

"But, you had fun?"

"I think so." She smiles.

"That's great, I'm glad you went."

She laughs and sits on the couch with her sister.

"You're glad?"

"Yeah, you work hard and take care of that little girl 24/7, you needed some time out, away from being a mom."

"I gotta admit, it was kind of nice, but I did miss Rory."

"That's what makes you an amazing mom."

"Yeah, she is my girl."

"I know."

"She was good?"

"An angel."

"Good."

"So, I told mom and dad I was crashing here."

"Of course."

"I am not ready to sleep yet."

"Uh oh.."

"What?"

"What's on your mind?"

Jane hugs her knees to her chest. "I don't know."

"Come on, talk to me."

"Are you sure you're up for talking?"

"Always, I only have a couple drinks." Lorelai promises her.

"I don't know what I'm doing.."

"What do you mean?"

"After you moved out when Rory was a baby, mom and dad have gotten more and more intense, it's like they care but then they don't. You know I made high honor roll last school year, and I wanted to go on a trip with my friends this summer but they won't let me."

"Why won't they let you?"

"They're..."

"Let me guess, Paris?"

"Italy."

"And you have to go?"

"They say it's the last big trip before I go to college."

"Geez."

"How do I get out of it?"

"Wanna use my method?" She teases.

"Uh, no offense, but no thanks."

"Not taken, I would definitely not recommend it."

"Any useful suggestions?"

"Just explain to them that you don't want to go."

"To mom and dad?"

"Yes."

"Yeah right."

"You could try."

"I have. Won't work."

"They aren't budging?"

"Nope."

"Hmm..move in with me."

"Because that will go over well."

"True."

"I'd be better off getting pregnant." She teases.

"Please don't."

"It's looking better and better these days."

"Sweetie, you don't have to get pregnant to get out of mom and dads house."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Avoid them as much as possible during your senior year, and then find a college far, far away from here."

"But that means being far away from you."

"Hey, don't worry, you and I are always going to be sisters. No matter where you go to school, we'll be close and talk all of the time. I'll even come visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And bring the munchkin?"

"Her too."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Ugh, you sounded like mom."

"Sorry."

"Don't do that again."

Jane laughs. "I'll try not to."

"Good."

It gets quiet.

"So, dad is pressuring Yale again."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What are your thoughts?"

"I really don't want to go there."

"Then don't go."

"But dad really wants me to."

"So what?"

"He says it's a great school, and it won't be that hard for me to get in."

"Yeah but you don't want to go there."

"I don't know...maybe I'll like it."

"Jane.."

"What?"

"You need to stop doing everything mom and dad tell you to."

"Why?"

"Because they aren't right."

"They're our parents."

"Doesn't make everything that comes out of their mouth true."

"I guess."

"You need to do what makes you happy."

"I will."

"So, choose what school you want."

"I will."She smiles.

"Good."

It gets quiet again.

"What's up?"

"Nothing..just..really glad you're my sister." Jane says.

"I'm really glad you're my sister too."

"So you had fun at the party?"

"I did."

"What's that Luke guy like?"

"Can't quiet figure him out yet, if anything, it's nice finally having a friend around here."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Did you kiss?"

"Jane!"

"Well..."

'No, but we danced."

"Really?"

"And it was nice."

"Danced, how?"

"It wasn't a slow jam."

"Then what was it?"

"Just like, I don't know, group dancing sorta I guess."

"So really, no kissing?"

"I barely know him."

"Never stopped you before."

"Hey!"

"Your words from before, not mine."

Lorelai laughs. "Whatever, no, just group dancing, having fun. It was fun."

"Good."

"He is good looking."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but still hard to figure out."

"Why?"

"He is just different."

"Different how?"

"It's hard to explain, he's very polite, but kinda of grumpy and unfriendly, yet friendly at the same time."

"Sounds confusing."

"It is..and then there's the whole mean thing he did."

"Huh?"

"He said something, I don't know, I think I might have overreacted. I think maybe he was just showing off."

"Or he's a jerk."

"He's not a jerk."

"How do you know?"

"He is not. I just think he is nervous."

"nervous?"

"He got a little touchy during dancing."

"Oh."

"And we were drinking."

"That could do it."

"I don't know many people in this town yet, might as well start somewhere."

"Good for you."

"I'm heading to bed, thanks again for tonight." She pulls out her wallet to pay her.

"Don't worry about it."

"Jane, take the cash."

"Lor, you can't afford to pay me, it's okay."

"Let me give you a little something."

"No, I enjoyed it. I wasn't after money."

"You sure?"

"I'm good."

"Thanks."

"We should sleep."

"Night sis."

"Night."

Jane lays back down on the couch and Lorelai heads to her room, thinking about her night and smiling.

The next morning, Jane has coffee made for Lorelai and breakfast (waffles in a toaster) made for breakfast for them.

"Morning."

"Mommy! How was your party?" Rory asks, happily sitting at the table eating waffles.

"It was great sweets, but I missed you."

"I missed you too!"

"You did?"

"Of course. I thought about you all night."

"Wow."

"You bet. You're my girl."

"Aunt Jane made waffles."

"I see."

"They're yummy."

"Want some?"

"I'd love some." Lorelai joins them and smiles at them, wishing more than anything that Rory could have the kind of family she deserves.

Soon after breakfast, Jane heads home and Rory and Lorelai go about their day.

For the rest of the month of July, Rory and Lorelai get settled into their new house, meet a lot of crazy, but sweet town folks and even attend weekly town meetings. Everyone in town loves them.

Luke and Lorelai have gotten to know each other more, and have become friends quickly. It's not August 2nd, one more month until Rory starts kindergarten.

For the past week, Lorelai hasn't spoken to Luke much, so they decide to stop by the hardware store to check up on them.

"Mommy, can I go look at the hammers?" Rory asks weirdly.

"Sure honey, but don't touch them."

"Okay!"

"Luke? Mr. Danes? Are you guys around?" Lorelai calls out around the store.

"Hey." Luke says, coming out from the back.

"Hi."

"What brings you here? Dresser of track again?"

"No."She laughs.

"Oh okay."

"Just stopped by to see how you were."

"Oh good."

"Your dad?"

"Good. He is actually picking up a shipment."

"Cool."

"You bring the kid with you?"

She laughs again. "Yes."

"She looking at hammers again?"

"Yes she is."

"You have a weird kid."

"Hey!"

Luke laughs and moves some things around.

"Kidding."

"Uh huh, you better be."

"It's kind of cool that she is interested in it."

"I think it's just the fact that there are so many."

"True." Luke laughs.

"So, how are you?"

"You asked that."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well okay."

He laughs.

"You want to grab lunch somewhere when my dad gets back?"

"Lunch sounds great."

"Good...good.."He says, not sure why he's nervous.

"Do you mind if Rory tags along?"

"Uh, sure. I don't mind."

"You can say no ya know."

"I like Rory, she's a cool kid."

"I know you do, but it doesn't mean you have to want to eat lunch with her. Maybe your dad can watch her."

"Yeah?"

She nods, smiling still. "It'd be fun to go grab lunch and catch up."

"I'll ask him. I am sure he won't mind. He actually likes her."

"And Rory loves him."

"Crazy girl." Luke teases.

"She is one of a kind."

Rory comes running over to the aisle they are in.

"Mom! Guess what?"

"What?"

"There are 5 different kinds of hammers and 15 of each kind."

"Wow!"

"And there are 20 screwdrivers."

"Cool, Rory, did you say hi to Luke?"

"Hi."She says and turns back to Lorelai.

"She loves says.

"Yeah, it's weird."

"She counted them too."

"I know."

"And she is not in school yet?"

"Not yet."

"Impressive."

"She's very smart."

"Mommy, are you guys talking about me?" She asks, getting embarrassed.

"Sweetie, we are just talking about how smart you are."

"Oh."

Luke's dad gets back a few minutes later and enters from the back.

"Hey, look who's here."

"Mr. Danes!" Rory shouts, running over to him.

"There's my favorite customer."

"I need to buy some nails."

"You do, do ya?"

Rory nods, very serious looking. "I decided I'm gonna build a butterfly book shelf."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, but I can't touch the hammer, mommy says no."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and mommy isn't handy with the tools either."

He laughs.

"I am sure Luke can help build the shelf."

"Can't you do it?"

"I could, but butterfly shelves are Luke's forte."

"They are!?"

"That's the word on the street."

"Cool."

"So if you ask him, I bet he says yes."

She turns around and smiles.

"Luke?"

"Uh oh."

"Will you please, pretty please with sugar and sprinkles ,build me a butterfly bookshelf?"

"Thanks pops."

"No problem. Answer the girl."

He looks at her. "I'll see what I can do."

"If I add a cheery, will that help?"

"It might, like I said, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah."

Luke looks at his dad and notices that he looks a little different.

"Dad? You okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm good, just tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Feeling tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Son, I am fine. Just tired."

"Okay."

"Why don't you and Lorelai go out."

"We were going to go get lunch, but..."

"What?"

"Was going to see if the munchkin can hang here."

"Sure. Go, go, we'll be fine. She can help me count things."

"Great, thanks."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Danes."

"For the last time Lorelai, call me William."

She smiles and then kneels in front of her daughter.

"Sweetie, you want to hang out here and help Mr. Danes in the store?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To lunch with Luke."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

She runs off.

"Guess she doesn't care." Lorelai says and they laugh and leave. They head to a little pizza place in town.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's new?"

"Oh I didn't tell you, some guy at the Inn asked me out the other day."

He clears his throat.."Oh..really?"

"Yeah, he's super cute. I think he's one of the managers though, he doesn't know I'm only a maid. If he knew, he probably never would have asked."

"Oh."

"Yeah, super cute."

"So, you're going to go?"

"I don't know. I think he is older. Not sure and I don't have time to date with Rory, really."

"Oh." He says relieved a bit. He hadn't yet told her that he was falling for her and could possibly want more than the "friend" label.

"Yeah. I haven't decided."

"Okay."

"Anything new with you?"

"Nah. Just help my dad out at the store."

"Nothing else?"

"Not really."

"Looking forward to community college in the fall?" She asks.

"I guess."

"I think it's great you're doing it."

"You could too, ya know, if you wanted."

"You need money for that."

"Right.."

"But I'm sure you'll do great."

"I'm only doing it because it'll make my dad happy."

"Speaking of which, he was looking a little different today."

"I noticed, he went to the doctor the other day, but he didn't want to talk about it."

"Aw. Maybe he will eventually."

"I guess."

"Try to talk to him."

"I will."

"Good."

"Thank goodness we are for lunch. Im starved."

"Me too. So how are you liking town so far?" Luke asks.

"So far so good. Everyone seems really nice, it's been a good month."

"People here are crazy."

"Aw ,no , they seem great."

"Great bunch of nut jobs."

"How can you say that?"

"I have lived here forever. That's how."

"They seem nice."

"They're nice alright."

She laughs. "stop."She playfully hits his arm.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this but.. What happened to Rory's dad?"

She shifts uncomfortably.

"Forget I asked, sorry."

"No, no Luke it's okay really, I don't mind... He uh, pops up every once in a while and we saw him last Christmas."

"So he's not around much?"

She shrugs. "He goes to college at Princeton, going to be a senior there so he doesn't have a lot of time."

"He goes to school?"

She nods.

"What an ass."

"Its whatever"

"He gets to live his life and you don't?"

"Im living my life, raising my kid. I graduated high school."

"Don't you want to go to school?"

"I guess..maybe one day."

"But not today?"

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to. It's expensive."

"What about community college?"

"When I'm older, maybe and saved up a little more money. Can't exactly afford school on a maids salary with a five year old when I can barely afford the new house."

"But you just go a raise, that's some good news."

"It's not enough for me to go to school. I'll be fine."

He nods.

"It's good news that I got a raise, but just a crappy situation."

He looks at her and smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're always just so positive in a negative situation."

"I have to be. I am mom."

"That's not true , I've met plenty of moms that aren't positive ."

"I like being positive , beats the alternative."

"You're right."

"You never talk about your mom, do I ever get to meet her?"

"Oh.. Uh.. Actually."

"What?"

"My mom passed away when I was a kid... Cancer."

"Oh. Luke, I am sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Yeah, but I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't know."

She nods.

"What about your parents?"

"You don't want to meet them."

"Why?"

"They aren't the warm and fuzzy kind."

"But, I met Jane."

"Yeah, trust me, she is not like them."

"They can't be that bad."

"Oh but they are."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"Let's talk about something else."

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No no it's okay, it's just the topic of my family isn't my favorite."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay."

"I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"I know."

"And you stay thin."

"I'm not that thin."

"Whatever."Luke teases.

"Oh so hey, did you hear what they're making?"

"Who's they?" He asks.

"I don't know, whoever the people are that make things."

"Okay, what are these people making?"

"Some kind of phone you can carry around with you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I saw some rich lady at the Inn using one, they called it a cell phone or something, it looked big, but really cool."

"New Technology is a waste of time."

"What!? Are you crazy, next thing you know you'll tell me you've never used a computer before."

He just looks at her.

"Oh come on!"

"Never!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Let it go."

"Sorry. Just hard to believe."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"I hate technology."

"Why?"

"It's going to screw us all over one day."

"Aw, I don't think so, it seems interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Give it a chance."

"You're not going to start breaking into a song and dance now are you?"

"Maybe."

"Let me know, I'll leave."

"Up to you."

"You're lucky I'm hungry."

"Yeah right."

Meanwhile at the hardware store, Rory is helping William with customers.

"Mr. Danes, look! Here comes somebody."

"Alright pipsqueak, you ready?"

"Yeah!"

When the man comes in, Rory walks over to him.

"Hi, can I help you find anything?"

"You're a little young to be working here."

"I'm helping out ."

"That's nice. I don't need help."

"Let her help Taylor."William says.

"I just don't see how a three year old can help and this is against the law having children help."

"She is five."

Taylor gets a smug look on his face.

"Well la de da."

"You always have to be so obnoxious Taylor?"

"I would like to see your working papers." He says to the little girl.

"What's a working paper?"

"You're teaching her to back talk too I see Will."

He rolls his eyes and backs Rory up a bit. "Go knit a sweater Taylor, you don't need anything from my store. Anything you try to build, paint or fix is going to fall down or chip apart."

"That is not true."

"It is and we both know it is."

"I need lightbulbs."

"Mhm."

"I do."

"Get one for your head too."

Taylor sees a box, and grabs it.

"You know, you may want to start treating your customers with a little more respect if you plan to remain open."

"My customers are just fine."

He pays and leaves in a huff. Rory scrunches up her nose and spins around.

"That old man has an attitude problem."

Will laughs. "He sure does."

"I don't like him."

"Eh. That's just Mr. Dosey

"He is mean."

Will laughs.

"You want to help count screw drivers?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright munchkin, lets go."

They head over to the extra box of screwdrivers.

"What do we do with them?"

"We can count how many we stock the shelf with."

"Huh?"

"Just means how many we hang up and how many we keep in the storage room."

"Can I see the storage room?"

"Sure."

He leads her back in the room.

Back at the restaurant...

"How's your pizza?"

"Good. Your salad?"Lorelai asks.

"Good."

"I can't believe you got salad."

"I like salad."

"Eat a slice of pizza."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Not in the mood, don't like pizza that much."

"How can you not like pizza? That's like...not liking puppies."

"You eat puppies often?" He jokes.

"Ha ha."

"Kidding. I just don't like it."

"I barely eat anything green"

"I've noticed."

"Unless it's in candy form."

Luke shakes his head.

"Of course."

"Been that way for five years."

"You don't like anything else?"

"Sure..I mean, I do but...you learn to live on certain things after a while and now I love certain things and forgot about what other, more expensive foods taste like."

"Got it. you got a lot of secrets Gilmore."

"I do."

"Feel free to share any time."

"You got some secrets too Danes?"

"I do." He says.

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"Ha, maybe one day." She promises.

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Deal."

They finish their lunch and then head back to the store. Rory tells them about how much fun she had, helping count and stock things. Lorelai thanks William and they head home.

Luke and Lorelai hang out a few times every week and become closer, telling each other things and opening up more to one another. They are still friends and nothing else.

It's about 2 months later, Rory is at school, Lorelai has the day off work and so does Luke, they are hanging out at his house, in his room, watching a movie.

"So, does Rory like school?"

"She does, now shhh..."

'I asked a question."

"And we are watching a movie."

"So?"

"So, we are watching a movie."

"Then turn it off."

"Why?"

"I don't know...I don't say this often, but to talk."

She laughs. "Fine."

She pauses the movie and then looks at him.

"Talk."

"How's your week?"

"Good."

"That's good."

She nods.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Chris called."

"Rory's dad?"

'Yeah."

"What did he want?"

"To say that he may try to come for Christmas."

"Wow."

"I know. I didn't tell Rory. Don't want to get her hopes up."

"That girl deserves more."

Lorelai sighs. "I give her what he doesn't."

"At least she has you." Luke says and stares at her.

She smiles.

Luke is still staring when Lorelai becomes a bit uncomfortable.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, its just...I..."

"Whjat?"

"I have been wanting to..." He leans in and kisses her sweetly.

Lorelai is shocked, but doesn't pull away.

She leans into him, putting a hand behind his neck and kisses back.

They continue kissing for a few minutes, and then Lorelai is the first one to pull away.

"What was that?"

"A kiss." He says dumbly.

"I know...but.."

He rubs his hands nervously on his legs and then stands.

"Maybe I should..you should...I uh..."

"What is it Luke?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you since I met you." He blurts out.

"What?"

He nods.

"Really?"

He just nods again, paces a little and sits back down next to her.

"Do you think you and I..you would..uh...do you..would you...want to go out on a date with me some time?" He finally gets enough courage to ask.

She smiles at his nervousness.

"I would love to."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"But, you said you couldn't date because of Rory."

"Only to guys I don't like."

He laughs. "So, really?"

"I said yes, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You did..right, okay, great."

"Yes, great."

"How's this Saturday night? Dinner? Movie?"

"Sounds fun, I'll get my sister to watch Rory."

"Cool."

"One condition though Luke."

"Yes, anything."

"I don't want Rory to know about the date."

"Oh...okay..sure."

"It's just that I don't want to tell her anything until , we ya know, see if there is even anything between us like that."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You're a good kisser by the way."

"Yeah?"She asks.

"Yeah."

"We could, try it again you know, just to practice." She suggests.

"Practice huh?" He leans in closer.

She smiles. "It's the only way to really get even better at something."

"Yes, I agree."

"So we practice?"

"We practice."

They keep kissing on his couch, getting deeper and deeper.

Luke's dad had needed to run home to pick up something, when he walks in, they jump apart but his dad did see them a little bit.

"What is going on here?"

"Just watching a movie."

"Uh huh. Why is it paused?"

"I uh...dropped my pager."Luke says.

"Right. Kitchen."His dad says and points.

He gets up, walking with.

"What's up dad?"

"How long has that been going on?"

"It's not."

"I'm afraid if I hadn't walked in you two would be making a baby."

"Dad!"

"Lucas I am serious, I don't want you doing anything like that, you're 21 years old, too young to be having a kid."

"Lorelai and I aren't doing...that..we're not doing anything, I swear, I just asked her out on a date, that's all."

"A date?"

"Yeah, she said yes too, and we kissed, that's all. Nothing else was going to happen."

"It better not."

"I don't get it, I thought you liked Lorelai?"

"I do like Lorelai, as a good friend for you, not as a girlfriend for you."

"What? Why not?"

"She's got a kid Luke, for one, you aren't ready for that responsibility yet."

"The kid has a father."

"I know that, but he doesn't seem to be involved."

"He comes and goes."

"I don't want to have to raise a kid."

"Dad, I like her."

He sighs.

"I haven't been this into a girl since Rachel."

His dad sighs again.

"Get yourself some condoms."

"Dad!"

"Oh Luke, I am not dumb, you date her it will happen. Just like with Rachel.."

"I didn't.."

"You did son. Just be safe."

"Dad!"

He laughs.

"Should I leave for work now?"

"Uh yeah."

"Alright, I'm leaving, don't do anything stupid." He pokes his son in the chest.

"Goodbye father."

"Father now huh?"

"Bye!"

Will leaves laughing and Luke goes back to where Lorelai is.

"Hey, sorry about that.." He notices her gathering her coat and bag. "What are you doing?"

"I should probably go."

"What? No why? We can still hang out."

"It's okay, really, I should go, do some errands and stuff. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Wait, no, don't go, I want you to stay."

"Luke."

"What?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"But..."

"Look, I want to spend time with you."

"You do?"

He takes her things and sits down.

"I want to practice."He smirks.

She smiles back and scoots closer to him.

"Practicing is fun."

"Isn't it?"

"Very."

"Nobody else is going to walk in, right?"

"Dear god I hope not." He mumbles and kisses her, she puts her hand on the back of his neck again to deepen the kiss.

They make out for a little while on the couch until finally they decide to come up for air.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" She asks him.

"I don't know."

"From one girlfriend?"

He laughs.

"I've kissed more than her."

"Oh yeah?"

He laughs.

"It's good though."

"Same to you."

"Thanks."

"When was your first kiss?" She asks curiously.

"Oh geez, I don't even know, I think it was 6th or 7th grade. I went to this middle school party and they made me get in a closet...the rest I don't remember." He laughs.

"Interesting."

"Yours?"

"4th grade."

"Wow, young."

Lorelai laughs too and nods. "His name was Billy Finch, he was really cute and someone dared me to do it, so I just walked up to him on the playground one day and said that I wanted to kiss him and did it."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, but it was nothing."

"Yeah, same with the closet thing."

"We were kids."

"Exactly."

"So, Rachel was your only serious girlfriend?"

"Yes."

She nods.

"Chris was the only serious guy I dated."

Luke nods. " you told me."

"He is the guy I have been with too. If you know what..."

"I know. Same with Rachel."

Lorelai smiles.

"I can't believe my dad walked in."Luke says.

"We were just kissing, it's not like he walked in on anything else."

"Right."

"What did you guys talk about in the kitchen?"

"Oh you know, just guy stuff."

"Guy stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Don't worry about it."

"He seemed a little mad when he got here and saw you kissing me."

"He's not mad, it's fine."

"Okay." SHe says hesitantly, not completely believing him.

"He just wasn't expecting us here, doing that."

"I know."

"I wasn't expecting it."

Lorelai smiles. "Me either."

"So, this date, any ideas?"

"I'm not picky. I'll eat anything."

He laughs. "Don't I know it."

"Surprise me, it's a date, it's not fun if I know ahead of time."

"But it'd be easier."

"It's a date, it's not supposed to be easy."

"Okay."

"Let finish watching the movie." She suggests.

"Sure."

They sit there, stealing glances at each other the whole.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stop."

"What!"

"Looking at me."Lorelai says.

"I'm not."

"Uh huh."

"Watch the movie."

"I am."

"No, you're looking at me."

"You looked at me first."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Just watch the movie would ya."

"I am trying but you keep talking."

"Fine."

She laughs and looks back at the movie.

The movie is over and they take out the tape.

"Alright, I need to go get the munchkin."

"Ok. See ya later."

She smiles and walks away.

"Oh, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Great kiss."

He shoves his hands in his pockets nervously and nods.

"Thanks, you too."

She laughs a little and heads out, Luke closes the door behind him and hits himself in the head.

"Did I really just say thank you?" He says to himself and goes to clean up the snacks they were eating.

Lorelai pics up Rory from school and they go about their day. The week passes quickly and before they know it, it's Saturday night, Babette is over babysitting Rory because Jane couldn't come, and Rory is not happy.

"Mommyyyyy, I want Aunt Janie." She whines a little bit in Lorelai's room, watching her get ready.

"Aunt Jane couldn't come tonight, I'm sorry baby."

"But Babette isn't as fun as Aunt Jane."

"Just try to have fun."

"I want..."

"I know, but she couldn't come."

"Why?"

"Something with school."

"Oh."

"Sorry munchkin."

"But it's Saturday." Rory says.

"I know, but she's busy tonight."

"Okay..." She sits on Lorelai's bed and pouts.

"Oh now come on, no pouting."

"I like to pout."

"So do I, but it's not going to make tonight better by pouting."

"It might."

"Don't think so sweets."

"Where are you going?"

"Out with a friend."

"I wanna go."

"Next time"

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner."

"Im hungry."

"You will get pizza."

"I wanna get pizza with you."

"We get pizza together all of the time."

"I know, I like it."

"I do too, we'll get some tomorrow together, deal?"

"Deal."

"That's my girl. Promise me you'll be on your best behavior tonight?"

"I am never bad, mommy!"

"I know, angel."

"I am good."

"Just checking."

"I hope you have fun, mommy."

"I'll try. Now, how do I look?"

"Pretty."

Lorelai smiles.

"Thanks, kid."

"When I'm a grownup, I wanna be just like you."

Lorelai smiles proudly and kisses the top of her head.

"I think you'll be even better."

"I don't wanna be better, I want to be like you."

"Okay, shoot, I have to get going. Walk me out?"

Rory hops off the bed and follows her to the front door, meeting Babette half way.

"Have fun suga'."

"I'll try. Thanks again."

"No problem. Enjoy your night."

Lorelai gets in her car, meeting Luke at his house as planned.

She gets out of the car and meets him.

"Hi."

"Hi. You look great."He compliments.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, where to?"

"Thought we'd grab some food first, then hit the movie?"

"Sounds great to me."

They drive into the city of Hartford to a little Italian restaurant near the movie theater and take a seat at a reserved table.

"Reserved?"

"I planned a little."

"This place is so nice."

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

She smiles.

"It smells good too."

"We'll, order what you want."

She smiles, "okay."

"They have good stuff."

"What's the best thing on the menu?"

"Anything."

"Hmm, don't see that." She jokes.

"Funny girl."

"Seriously though, what's the best?"

"I don't know really, it's all great."

"How's the Alfredo?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"I said everything is good."

She laughs.

"I think I'll get that."

"Okay."

"What are you going to get?"

"I don't know yet."

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Not really, we used to but we don't anymore."

"Oh okay."

"My mom loved this place."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And the Alfredo is delicious."

"But, you said..."

"My mom used to get it."

She smiles. "Really?"

"She loved it."

"That's nice."

He shrugs. "I guess."

Lorelai can tell he's getting uncomfortable. "So uh, is it just you and your dad?"

"No, I have a sister."

"Oh, a sister."

"Yeah, Liz."

"Cool."

"I guess. She doesn't bother much. Holidays. She has a son too."

"So, you have a nephew?"

He nods.

"Cool."

"His dad is an ass."

"Ran out on her the second she gave birth to the kid, haven heard a word since."

"How long?"

"About five years. He's the same age as Rory."

"Aw, we should get them together on a play date sometime."

"I don't think so, Liz is kinda all over the place right now."

"Oh ok , no big deal."

"Maybe someday though."

"Rory would love that."

"I am sure she would."

"I mean she met this cute kid at school, but I would love her to have more friends."

"Of course."

Lorelai smiles.

"Hey, afterwards, you want to go back to my place? Dad's away."

"Luke..."

"To hang out. I am not asking you to do anything."

"Okay."

"We can just watch tv or movie or play a game or something."

"Okay." She agrees again and he smiles.

"Great."

"But just so we're clear, Luke this is just a-"

"Date I know."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I would..uh..I'd never pressure you into something you don't want to."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They continue their date and eat, then head back to Luke's.

"alright, so where you want to hang?"

Lorelai shrugs.

"We can go in my room if you want."

"Sure."

'Come on." He says and leads her in.

"You can sit on the bed. I'll pull up a chair."

She smiles and sits, getting comfy.

They talk for a bit and then they put in a movie.

"You can uh...join me on the bed if you want." Lorelai hints.

"You sure? It's not that big."

'Come keep me warm."

HE smiles and gets on the bed with her. He lays down and she snuggles into him. He drapes and arm around her. She thinks to herself, never did she feel this comfortable with a guy.

She looks up at him and smiles.

He looks down and then kisses her.

"Here we go again." she says.

"Except my dad isn't home."

She smiles again and kisses him back, playing with the collar of his shirt.

Things start to get heated after a few minutes, Lorelai pushes him back.

"We should stop." She whispers.

He smiles, nods and moves off of her.

"You're right."

"Or maybe just a few more minutes." Lorelai grabs him and kisses him again.

After another ten minutes, they take a break and focus back on the movie.

She yawns.

"I should go soon."

"Movie is almost over." He tells her.

She nods and her eyes start to get heavy, as does his.

Before they know it, they are asleep.

The morning comes quick and Luke's dad comes back early.

As usual, he stops in Luke's room to let him aware he is home and going to the store.

He opens the door and finds Lorelai asleep on Luke.

"What the hell is this?" He yells.

Luke and Lorelai wake up and jump.

"Dad?"

"What the hell is this Lucas?"

"I...we...just fell asleep." Luke stutters out as Lorelai searches for her purse, still a little groggy.

"You two were in here all night!?"

"Dad.."

"Shit, what time is it?" Lorelai asks, pacing. He hands her her bag.

"It's 6 in the morning." William says sternly.

"Shit, shit, shit. Rory...Oh my god, I have to go."

"Lorelai, wait." He gets up quickly and tries to go after her but she stops him.

"No, Luke, I have to go." She says and runs out of that house as fast as possible.

His dad stands in the doorway, blocking his sons exit.

"Please move dad."

"Not until you explain what I just walked in on."

"I'm 21, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"When you live in my house rent free you do. What part of, you shouldn't date that girl, don't you get?"

"Dad, nothing happened, we fell asleep."

"She has a kid Lucas."

"I know that."

"And you spent the night with her?"

"No...I mean, yes, but nothing happened."

"Yeah, right."

"Dad, we were watching a damn movie and fell asleep."

"Why don't you listen."

"Dad, I really don't need a lecture."

"Luke..."

"Dad, I like her. I know she has a kid. A great kid at that. I don't know why that makes a difference. Just because she has a kid doesn't mean her and I are making another one. I like her. I care about her."

"You want to date her?"

"I'd like to, but I don't know if I will ever have a chance now. She is probably so embarrassed."

"Then maybe she isn't worth it."

"I think that she is."

"I just don't know if you understand what you are getting yourself into if you date her."

"I do understand."

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because it's a lot of responsibility, that kid has a father already, and a family, you would be adding into that as her mom's maybe boyfriend-"

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend dad, we're just dating."

He sighs and unfolds his arms, getting a little less angry.

"Alright, son, all I want you to do is think about all of this very hard before you go trying to page her or talk to her."

"I doubt she's going to talk to me ever again, but thanks dad."

"I probably shouldn't have yelled like that."

"You think?"

"I am sorry."

"I care about her. She is a sweet girl."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She never meant to fall asleep here.'

"But she did."

"She said she was tired last night and wanted to go, I told her to finish the movie first. It's my fault."

"So nothing else happened?"

Dad!"

"Alright."

"Thanks."

"So, you didn't kiss?"

'oh, we kissed." He admits.

He can't help but laugh at his son. "Oh Lucas, what am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe if things go well between me and Lorelai, we can all have dinner some time so that you can get to know her better. I know you already love Rory."

"The kid?" Will jokes.

"Yes pops, the kid."

"She's a cool kid I like her."

"Me too, I like both of them. Trust me when I say I understand what I am getting myself into dating her."

"Okay, good. I love you son, I just want to look out for you."


	11. Chapter 11

"I know. I love you too dad."

"Alright, now, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Let the girl, get home, calm down, before you run over there?"

"I will. Makes sense."

"Thanks."

"No problem, dad."

"I've got to head to work now, you have class today?"

"This afternoon."

"Alright, I'll see you later for dinner."

"Yeah, see ya."

Meanwhile at the house, Babette is pouring Rory a bowl of cereal.

"Rory!?"

She walks into the kitchen and sees her eyes all red.

"Rory...sweetie..."

"You weren't home when I woke up."

"I am so sorry."

"Where were you?"

"Mommy..."

"She was sick sweetie."

"What?"

"She was here. She was in her room."

"Then why is your coat on?" She asks.

"I went out to get medicine." She lies.

"Where is it?"

"Um, I put it in the bathroom already before I walked in here."

"Oh..."

Lorelai kneels down in front of the chair. "I will never, ever make you make up alone again."

"I was scared."

"Babette was here though, right?"

"I sure was suga, we had fun, I've gotta run."

"Alright, thanks again Babette."

She leaves and Lorelai gives Rory a hug.

"You forgive me sweetie?"

Rory nods, hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you."

"Did you have fun."

"I did."

"Aw. Good."

"We played games and I had lots of pizza."

"Yeah?"

"uh huh!"

"Wow, you love pizza so you must have loved that."

"I did! Did you know Babette has a cat?"

"I didn't, that's cool."

"She said I can come over any time to play with it."

"That's very nice of her."

"And her husband plays music!"

"You guys had a long talk I see."

"Uh huh, she's funny."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun."

"Did you have fun?"

"What?"

"With your friend."

"Oh yeah."

"That's good."

"You are my best friend though."Lorelai says.

Her eyes light up.

"I am!?"

"Of course!"

Rory hugs her again. "I love being your best friend."

"Oh angel, you have no idea. How about today is all about you? A mommy and Rory Sunday?"

"Okay! What should we do?"

"Anything you want, it's your day."

"Can we get ice cream?"

"We can."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"Watch a movie."

"You bet."

"With popcorn."

"That's a given."

"Yay!"

"Go get dressed and we'll go for a walk."

"Can we go to the hardware store?" She asks from her room.

Lorelai taps her fingers on the chair nervously.

"You know what sweetie, I don't think so today."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't need anything from there."

"But, I want to see and Luke."

" maybe tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Rory, get dressed."

"Please mommy."

"Rory, please go get dressed."

"But-"

"We are not going to the hardware store, end of discussion." She says, firmer than she ever has.

Rory looks shocked , turns and gets dressed without another word.

Lorelai sighs and goes up to change herself, coming back down to her daughter sitting on the couch, jacket and shoes on, waiting for her.

"Ready for that walk?"

"Yup!"

"Alright."

She takes her by the hand and they begin to walk into town.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Are we still getting ice cream?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

They keep walking and she asks again.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Lorelai stops in her tracks and bends down. "What? No of course not."

"Okay."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you yelled at me."

"Sweetie, I was just frustrated. I am not mad at you."

"Okay."

'Hey, look at me."

She looks at her mother.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay."

"You want to go to the hardware store?"

"Nah, it's okay."

Lorelai laughs and they keep walking. "You said before that you wanted to go."

"But you don't want to."

"It's okay..we can-" as they turn a corner on the sidewalk, they literally bump right into Luke.

"Woah, sorry."

"Sorry, Lorelai?"

"Luke..hey." Lorelai backs up a little, holding Rory's hand.

"Sorry about that, I should watch where I'm going." He says.

"That's okay, we were just heading to the video store."

"This early in the morning?"

"Wanted to get a jump on things."

"Sure, sure."

"Mommy, look, the hardware store, I'm going in to say hi to Mr. Will!" Rory runs inside before Lorelai can stop her.

"Can we talk?"

"I really have to get Rory and go. Rory!"

"Wait, please." He reaches out but she puts a hand up.

"Luke, I can't have this conversation right now."

"She will be in there a few minutes, just, let's talk."

"I need to..."

"My dad just get in a new shipment, you know she will want to count."

Lorelai smiles.

"She is my weird kid."

Luke smiles.

"Fine. Five minutes."

"Let me say that I am sorry about this morning."

"Luke..."

"My dad is not usually like that."

She nods.

"I should have let you left when you first said."

"It's fine, but your dad isn't find of me and the whole kid thing."

"He'll get over it."

"I guess."

"He'll have to."

"Why?"

"Because I uh...I like you."


	12. Chapter 12

She smiles a little more.

"Luke, that's really sweet but.."

"But what?"

"Look, I let my guard down last night and I shouldn't have. I have a kid Luke."

"I know."

"That's a lot of responsibility, I can't stay out all night."

"It was an accident, you're allowed to make a mistake, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Maybe it would be better if we just stay friends."

"Oh...friends. Right."

"Yeah. The date was really fun, but my daughter is my world."

"I know that."

"Okay. So, you understand?"

"Yeah."He says upset.

"It's just that my life is really...complicated right now.."

"Lorelai, it's okay, you don't have to explain." He tries not to show how upset he is.

"Thank you for understanding." She says and gives him a hug. "You're a great friend."

"Sure, no problem."

"If you uh want, you can come over maybe later this week."

He sighs.

"I can't."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Busy."

"Oh."

He sighs. "That's a lie. I can't come over because I have feelings for you. More than a friend. I defended you to my father, told him good things."

"Luke..,"

"I won't interfere with your life, but I think we had something starting last night. I know you felt it too."

"Luke..I can't..."

"You can't what? So you have a kid, so what, that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to have a life and still be a good mom."

"I also have to work...I have-"

"You can stand here and make all of the excuses you want but I know you felt something last night. I'll be around when you're ready."

He starts to walk into the door but Lorelai's voice stops him.

"Luke.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

He ignores her and keeps walking.

"Luke, wait."

"Why?"

"Because...I felt it too." She admits quietly.

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do we do about this?"

"I...uh...we can discuss it later. Not today. I owe today to Rory."

He nods.

"Ill uh call you..."

"Okay."He smiles.

She smiles back. "You mind sending my kid out when you go in there."

"Why don't you just come in?"

"I uh..." She looks past him and sees Luke's dad walking around the store.

"Right, no problem, I'll get her for you."

"Thanks."

Luke heads in and finds Rory.

"Hey Rory, you're mom's waiting for you outside."

"Okay."

"I think youre heading to do something fun."

"We are getting movies."

"This early?"

"We got to be prepared."

"Of course, how could I forget."

"If you forget, that's silly."

Luke laughs. "Yes, you're right, it is silly."

"Bye!"

"Bye Rory."

"Bye kid." Will says too and watches as she meets up with her mom outside.

"So how'd it go with Lorelai?" William asks Luke.

"Were you spying on us or something?"

"It's a glass window son."

"It went okay I think."

"She ok?"

He nods. "we're going to talk later."

"Oh."

"She just is uneasy with being a mom."

"What?"

"The whole dating thing."

"Ah, I see."

"She thinks her life is too complicated."

"It may be."

"Dad.."

"All I am saying is everyone comes with baggage, hers might be a little heavier than you expect."

"I'm fine with that."

"Alright."

"What does that mean?"

"You want to date her, go ahead."

"She is a nice girl. You're the one when she first came in here, wanting to set me up."

"Before I knew she had a kid."

"Liz has a kid too."He reminds.

"And you think I'm okay with that?"

"No, I know you're not, but you love Jess."

"Of course I do, he's my grandson. I love Liz too, she's my daughter."

"You just have to get to know Lorelai better, she's a really sweet, kind person."

"You've only known her for two months Luke."

"I know."

"Date her if you want to, just be careful."

"I will."

"Okay, then I'm okay with it."

"Alright."

"And, don't make me a grandfather again."

"Geez pops."

"I'm saying..."

"I'm not even thinking about that."

"Mhmm."

"Dad!"

"Son, you two were snuggled in your bed this morning."

"Snuggled, that's it, we weren't going to do anything."

"Sure."

"We really weren't, it was only a first date."

"So?"

"We aren't comfortable enough to do that and we're just...this isn't what I want to talk to you about."

Will laughs. "I am busting your chops son."

"I know, it's annoying."

"That's what parents are for."

"Oh great."

"Just be careful."

"You told me."

"Just reminding you."

"Got it."

"Good, I gotta get back to work."

He nods. "I'm going to head off to class."

"Drive safely."

"Will do."

Luke leaves, meanwhile back outside, Lorelai and Rory are in the video store.

"Mommy, can we get this movie?" She points to Dirty Dancing.

"Uh, don't think so."

"But it looks like it's a dancing movie."

"It kind of is."

"Then lets get it."

"No, pick something else."

"Aw."

"Sorry. That's a grown up movie."

"I don't know what to pick."

"Hmm, lets see." She scans a few. "OOoo, look at this, big time classic."

"What is it?"

"How old are you know?" Lorelai jokes.

Rory giggles and sways back and forth. "Mommy, you know I'm five!"

"Oh right, perfect age for Wizard of Oz."

"What's Wizard of Oz?"

"Only the best movie with flying monkeys ever."

"That sounds scary."

"We can fast forward through that part."

"Okay."

"Yeah? You want to see it?"

"I guess."

"That's my girl."

They rent it and then head back out.

"Alright, next stop, the grocery store."

"Can we go to the book store first!?"

"Hm, sure baby, lets go."

After walking around, Rory notices a curious george book that comes with the curious george stuffed animal.

"Mommy, look! Can we get this? Please, please please?"

Lorelai grabs it, not thinking about the money and they take it to the cashier. Once he rings it up and it comes up as 30.75, Lorelai goes through her bag.

"Shit, shit shit..." She mumbles. "All I have is 15 dollars."

"I'm sorry, it's $30.75."

"Mommy, can we get it?"

She sighs, "We will cone back tomorrow and get it, ok?"

"But I want it now."

"Rory."

"Why can't we?"

"Sweetie, mommy has to get more money at home."

"Oh and we cone and get George tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Lorelai looks at the cashier.

"Can you hold this for me please?"

"Sure."

"I will pick it up tomorrow."

They leave and go home, having a good night.

Lorelai is in her room, alone, when she picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Long time, no talk"

"Lore?"

"Yeah, its me. We need to talk."

"Sure. What's up?"

"You need to start being there for our daughter, that's what."

"Wh..."

"Look, I am struggling here. I don't want things to get ugly. I promised not to take you for child support, but a little something wouldn't hurt."

"Alright. Geez."

"Don't play games with me. I am busting my ass off being a maid, while you get to have a shot at a career."

"Lor, I'm not playing games, I swear. You need money, I'll send you money."

"I am serious Christopher."

"I know, I'll right the check right now. You want me to drop it off tomorrow or put it in the mail?"

"Mail is fine."

"Alright..."

"Thank you."

"You okay?" He asks when her voice breaks.

"I'm just...having a hard time...I took Rory to the bookstore today and she really wanted this book thing that comes with a stuffed animal and I didn't have enough cash on me to get it and she just looks so upset..."

"She'll understand, kids can't always get what they want."

"I know that but I should at least be able to get her a book."

"I'll drop the money off tomorrow."

"Chris, no, it's fine if you mail it, you'll all the way in Jersey at Princeton."

"I don't mind."

"Chris, really, don't."

"I'd enjoy seeing my daughter."

She sighs.

"If you want to."

"Ok. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

" I felt so ashamed and embarrassed. I am going to get it tomorrow. I just...she looked crushed. She deserves that book."

"She'll get it, you'll get it for her tomorrow. I'm sure she understands, you're a great mom. I've always thought that."

She smiles a little. "I know you have."

"Me as a dad on the other hand, I suck."

"Chris no, you don't suck you just..don't have a good grasp on things yet, but that will come, with time you know?"

"Yeah...does she hate me?"

"Not one bit."

"You hate me?"

"Hate? No, frustrated and pissed off at you multiple times, yes."

He laughs a little. "I don't blame you."

"Rory loves you Chris."

"That's good. I love her too. I just..I don't know exactly how to do this."

"What?"

"School, be a dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I do it. I don't have a choice."

"I know. That's why I love you."

"Chris."

"I miss you."

"We can't be together."

"Why?"

"We decided that when you went to school."

"I know."He sighs.

"It's better this way."

"Maybe one day?"

"Sure, maybe..."

"Tell Rory I said hi and I'll see her tomorrow."

"She'll be looking forward to it."

"Great, it was good to hear your voice Lorelai."

"It was really nice talking to you too Chris. I'm happy that you're doing well at school."

"Thanks."

"Have a goodnight."

"You too."

She hangs up, sighing and tosses the phone to the side of her on her bed.

"Why do things always have to be so complicated?"

She sighs and sinks down in her bed. She manages to fall asleep and morning comes quickly.

That morning Lorelai makes toaster waffles and then Wakes Rory.

"Hey, I made waffles."

"Yummy."

"So, come on, lets eat."

She gets up and goes to the table.

"I love waffles."

"I know. Eat up."


	13. Chapter 13

She nods and starts eating, the house phone rings and Lorelai grabs it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's uh, Luke."

"Luke? Oh..shoot." She mutters, hitting her forehead.

"I never heard from you last night, you said you were going to call."

"Yeah, sorry about that, things just got, crazy here."

"Crazy? Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine, Rory and I were just having such a great movie marathon, I lost track of time."

"Oh that's good. Glad it was fun."

"It really was."

"So, you have a minute?"

"Sure."She says, wanting to give him time.

Lorelai sits on the couch with the phone.

"So, lets dive right in, I don't want to label us, but..."

"Its complicated."

"Exactly."

"I don't want it to be."

Luke smiles through the phone.

"So uh...this may sound lame, but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh..."

"Sorry, if you don't, it's okay..I.."

"It's just that, we've only been on one date."

"A great one."

"True."

"What if we go on another date?"

"I would like that."

"We can avoid my house."

Lorelai laughs.

"Good."

"How about your house?"

"I would rather not with Rory."

"Right."

"We will figure it out."

"Okay."

"But, another date would be nice."

"Good."

"Great." She says.

"The other night was fun."

"It was amazing."

"So next weekend, date number two?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll call you."

"Okay, great."

"Mommy, I spilled water."

"I gotta go. Rory spilled something."

"Duty calls?"

"Yeah."

They hang up and Lorelai rushes to Rory.

"Hey. Lets get this cleaned up."

"It was an accident."

"Oh I know sweetie, it's okay, sometimes accidents happen."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's only water, it'll dry right up."

"Okay, good."

After she dries up and finishes eating, Lorelai asks her to get dressed, as does Lorelai and she gets her off to school. Around 1pm, Chris pulls up to Lorelai's house, she happens to have only had to work in the morning.

"Chris, hey, you're here."

"Told you I was coming."

"I know but I didn't.."

"Believe me?"

"It's not that."

"It's cool, Rory in school?"

"Yeah, she finishes at 3:30."

"Cool."

"You want to cone in?"

"Yeah, let me see the digs."

"Yeah, guess you didnt see it yet."

"Nooe."

"Well, come in."

"Thanks."

Once inside, Chris digs into his backpack.

"Before I forget, here's the check, oh and take some extra cash too."

"Chris, I just need the check, that's fine."

"Please take the cash, for Rory, I want you guys to have it."

"Alright, I will, thank you." She takes it from him and puts it in her pocket.

"Place looks great Lorelai." He walks around the main floor.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you have your own place."

"Didn't have a choice."

"Right."

"Gotta have the best for my girl."

"Right, right."

"The potting shed at the Inn was getting a little small."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"She loves having her own room."

"I bet."

"While you're waiting for Rory, do you want to take a tour of the town?" She offers.

He smiles. "That'd be great, I'd love to."

"Okay."

"Okay, lets go."

They grab coats and leave.

They are now walking down the main street.

"This is a dance studio."

"Rory go there?"

"I've been thinking of signing her up."

"Can she dance?"

"Ya know, I'm not sure yet."

Chris laughs. "Well you can't, but I can so she's got a 50/50 shot." Lorelai chuckles too and playfully shoves him.

"Shut up. So how's the big, fancy ivy league school."

"It's alright."

"Only alright?"

"I'm only going there because my idiot dad is forcing me to go. I'm glad this is my last year."

"Yeah. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You'll be able to have a great job."

"Yeah. I guess."

"You will."

He nods.

"Be glad that you can go to school, get a job. I will probably be a maid my whole life."

"No you won't, you're the strongest person I know, if anyone can work their way up, it's you."

"Thanks Chris."

"It's not a given that I'll get a job after college either you know."

"You've got a better shot than I do."

"Hey," He gently puts his arm around her and she doesn't stop him. "You'll work your way up to something amazing."

She smiles.

"Thanks, I hope so."

"No problem."

Meanwhile, they walk and run into Luke.

"Luke. Hey."

"Hi."

"Luke, this is Chris, Rory's dad. Chris, This is my friend, Luke. We uh we are dating too."

"Nice to meet you."Luke says, putting out his hand

Chris does the same and shakes his hand.

"Uh yeah, you too man."

"Didn't know you were coming into town." Luke says.

"It was kind of a last minute thing." Lorelai tells him.

"Oh, cool."

"He's here to see Rory."

"of course. That's always good."

"You bet."

"Ok. We are going to walk around. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."Luke says.

They continue to walk.

"So, dating someone? Took ya long enough."Chris teases.

"I've been a little busy."

"He seems, cool.."

"It's new, I don't want to jinx it."

"Right, I get it."

"He's really nice though, this whole town has been great."

"That's great Lor, I'm really glad you're happy."

"Yeah. It's a great feeling."

He smiles.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Any girls?"

"There has been a few."

"Uh huh. You are over me quick."She teases.

"Well yeah, I mean no, but it's.."

"Chris, chill, I am just giving you a hard time. You're in college, you should be having fun."

"Thanks, but it isn't all that fun."

"You know what I mean."

He nods. "I do."

Time passes quickly and soon they are in front of Rory's school, she sees Chris and gets the biggest smile Lorelai has ever seen on her face.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

She runs right into his arms, he picks her up and spins her around.

"Look at you! You're getting so big."

"I grew a whole inch!"

"I see that. You're getting so tall."

"Like mommy. She is tall."

She is." Chris smiles.

"You're taller."she points out.

"I am."He laughs.

"Maybe I'll be that tall too!"

"Yes, maybe."

He puts her down and holds her hand as the three of them cross the street.

"Daddy, are you coming to our house?"

"I am."

"Can you eat dinner with us?"

"Sure can, as long as it's okay with your mom."

"It's fine with me."

"yay!"

Lorelai smiles at how happy Rory is.

"Mommy can't cook though."

Chris laughs.

"How about we get some pizza?"

"Yeah! Can we mommy?"

"Yes, pizza sounds great."

"Yay! Daddy did you hear that!?"

"I did kiddo."

They decide to pick up the pizza on their way back to the house, once they get home, Rory doesn't let go of Chris's hand.

"Wanna see my room?"

"I'd love to." Rory gives Chris a little tour.

Lorelai smiles and sets the table for them to eat.

"Wanna see mommm's room?"Rory asks, coming out.

"I uh..."

"It's fine."Lorelai says.

"I'd love to see moms room."Chris says.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, come on!" She yanks him upstairs with her.

Rory shows him the upstairs.

"Nice room."

"Mommy really loves it."

"I bet."

"At the potting shed, we hadda share a room but now we don't."

"Cool."

"Yeah. She said she loves this house."

"I am sure."

"It's so big."

"I know."

"Daddy, sometimes mommy is sad."

"Sad?"

"Yeah. I hear her crying sometime."

"Why does she cry?"

"I don't know, i'm just a little girl."

Chris smiles and rubs her head. "Don't worry sweetie, I am sure mommy is okay."

"But I get worried about her."

"Would it make you feel better if I talked to her?"

"Yes please."

"You got it."

They head back down and eat pizza together, then Rory goes off to play in her room and Chris helps Lorelai clean up.

"So, how are you doing?" Chris asks her.

"I think I'm okay."

"Lorelai..."

He looks at her, and she sees the caring, protective guy from back when they were kids growing up, she stands up and gives him a hug when she starts crying.

"it's just so hard."

"Shhh..."

"I...I...it's hard. Being a mom, trying to have a job, caring for her."

"I'll help more."

"I've heard that how many times?"

He sighs.

"I know I'm an ass."

"Yes you are." She agrees.

He rubs her back and moves her hair from her face once she looks at him again, standing close.

"I am sorry." He says sincerely.

"I've heard that before too."

"I mean it."

SHe sighs. "I know you do...thanks Chris.."

"I want to be here for you guys more, I can drop out."

"Chris, no, you only have this year left. I don't want you to drop out of school..maybe you could just...come around more often...or at least call more often."

"Alright. I can do that."

"Good."

"Ill be there for you both."

"Our daughter needs you. Be there for her."

"What about you?"

"I am ok."

"You sure?"

"I will be."

He leans in and kisses her without thinking, they kiss only for a second before pulling away.

"Chris...I am dating someone." She whispers.

He nods and backs himself away. "I know, I'm sorry, I just...had to do that one more time."

"It can't happen again."

"Okay..."

"I am sorry Chris."

"Its fine. We agreed."

"It would never work."She says.

"Can't we try?"

"Chris, we did. We broke up two years ago."

"I know."

"I am sorry."

He nods.

"I know there has been girls."

"What?"

"At school."

"There's.."

"Chris, you wanna tell me I was your last?"

"Well Uh...no but.."

"Honey, it's fine, really. We broke up because it was the right thing to do for both of us."

He nods. "I know, but I miss you."

"Chris, I miss you too, as a friend. We can still be friends."

"I don't know if I can be just friends with you."

"Please? For Rory?"

"I can do that."

"Thank you."

"I do love her Lor."

"I know you do."

"As long as you know. I do."

She nods.

"And make sure to have fun.".

She smiles. "I will."

"Okay."

"Its hard with Rory. I am nervous. I haven't dated since you."She admits.

"No way!"

"Uh yeah."

"Hm. really, nobody?"

"There have been prospects but nothing ever came of it."

"You'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"So I should probably get going, it's getting late."

"Oh right, and you have class tomorrow."

"I do."

"Rory! Come say goodbye to your dad."

She comes running in.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah kiddo. Daddy has class tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Ill call you, okay?"

"okay."

Rory hugs him and Lorelai smiles.

"Love you kiddo."

"I love you too daddy." She grips onto him tightly.

Chris stands up, with Rory still attached around his neck.

"I will call you okay?"

She only nods.

"Ror, time to let go." Lorelai tells her and removes Rory's arms from around Chris's neck.

"I don't want you to go..."

"He has to, you want daddy to learn a lot in school right?"

"Yeah, but I want him to stay."

"Ill be back soon. I promise."

"No."

Lorelai takes Rory from Chris, holding her.

"Bye kiddo."

"Don't go."

"I'm sorry, I have to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He keeps saying and quickly leaves.

Rory starts to cry and Lorelai holds her close.

"Shh, shh, it's okay."

"I want him to come back."

She rubs her back. "He will, hey, look at me."

She wipes her eyes and lifts up her head. "What?"

"How about some ice cream?"

"Before bedtime?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay. I want some."

"Good and tomorrow, mommy will get you the curious George book."

"Okay."She says and smiles.

"Lets go."

They go out for some ice cream and while at the place, Lorelai taps Rory on the nose.

"Hey baby girl, you know how much your daddy loves you right?"

She nods, smiling. "I know."

"He loves you more than anything else in the whole, wide world."

"Why does he have to go away?"

"He goes to college, it's a grown-up school. Maybe one day we can even go visit him."

"That would be fun."

"Yeah. We will do it one time."

"Okay"

"And I love you too kid."

"Love you mommy."

She smiles.

"mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you and daddy married?"

"Oh uh..well. sweetie, it's complicated."

"Why?"

"I love your daddy as a friend, but sometimes mommies and daddies aren't supposed to be married."

"Why?"

"Because they don't love each other like that."

"What does that mean?"

"It's grown up stuff, one day when you're older you'll understand."

"But how come other peoples mommies and daddies live together?"

"Because they're married."

"Oh. Like Lane's?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"So you and daddy won't be married?"

She sighs. "No."

"Oh."She says

"But we both love you so much, and we're still a family."

"We are?"

"Of course, we will ALWAYS be a family, I promise you."

"Okay."

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Finish that ice cream."

"Then we get George?"

"If the store is open."

"Okay."

"Sorry we couldn't yesterday."

"That's ok, mommy."

"But, we will."

"Thank you mom."

Lorelai smiles. "You're welcome."

While they're eating ice cream, Luke happens to be walking by the shop, sees them and stops in.

"Hey, I know you two."

"Hey Luke." Lorelai greets him, smiling.

"Hi!" Rory says happily.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Is..uh..he.."

"He's gone, yes."

"Oh okay."

"You want to join us?"

"No, no, no, you enjoy."

"Luke, really, stay."

"You girls are having your thing."

"We don't mind, right Rory?"

"No." She says, having no clue.

"You sure?"

"For the thousandth time, yes, sit." She pulls out the other chair and he takes it.

"Alright, thanks."

"Luke, do you like mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Rory asks him curiously.

"A little bit."

"Here." She offers him a spoonful and Luke stares at it.

"What do I do?" He whispers to Lorelai.

"You take the spoon and eat the ice cream."

He nods, takes it and eats it.

"Mmmm."

"Is it good?"

"It is."

"I live it."

"I can tell."

"Mommy likes coffee ice cream."

"Really?"Luke says.

"I like coffee anything."

"Good to know." He flirts with her a little.

"Isn't it?"

"I never get to have ice cream right before bedtime." Rory explains, interrupting them.

"Cool, your mom must really love you."

"She does."

"She better just enjoy it while she can." Lorelai says with a smile.

"I am. It's yummy."

"I bet."

"Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie."

She turns to Luke.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Not an ice cream fan?"

"I don't mind ice cream, just not in the mood for it."

"Alright, suit yourself, more for us, right Ror?"

"Right!"

Lorelai takes a bit of her ice cream and Rory does too.

"Did you really get coffee ice cream?"

"Yes. It's delicious."

"And you drink coffee?

"Rory, does mommy drink coffee?"

"Yes!"

"Answer your question?"

"Does she drink it too? She seems hyper."

"That's just the sugar kicking in."

"You're in for a fun night."

"Sugar doesn't seem to affect her as much as it does me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, get too much caffeine or sugar in me and I go crazy."

"She really does." Rory says as if she's older than she is.

"I'll make sure to note that."

She nods. "You better."

"She also goes crazy without coffee."

"True?"

"Yeah." Lorelai admits.

"I think I'd like to see that." He flirts.

"Oh trust me my friend, it is not a good sight to see."

He laughs. "Really?"

Rory nods too. "She gets grouchy and crazy."

"Wow."

"You needa get her coffee right away when that happens."

"Oh. Addict?"

"Very much so."

"Mommy says I can't have any."

"You are five." Lorelai reminds.

"Yeah, but it smells good."

"When you're older you can have some."

"Yes!"

"Finish up, we should go soon."

"I should go too, I'll see you guys around maybe." Luke says and gets up.

"You can come to our house."Rory says.

"I..."

Lorelai smiles. "If you uh want...maybe a movie wouldn't be bad."

"Alright."

"So, what do you think?"

"I say...lets go watch a movie."

"Can Mr. Will come too?"

They laugh and shake their heads.

"He's sleeping at home."

"Oh man."

"Maybe another time."

"But Luke is still coming?"

"I sure am."

"Alright!"

Lorelai laughs.

"Okay, let's get going."

They head back to the house and get comfy."

"What are we watching?"

"Wizard of Oz."

"Ah.'

"You mind?"

"Nah" Luke says.

Thye start to watch it and about an hour in, rory is asleep.

"Munchkin can't hang." Luke says and points.

"Aw. Let me get her to bed."

He nods. "Sure."

Lorelai carries her to bed, changes her and then comes back out.

"Alright, she is all tucked in."

"Great," He rubs his jeans a little and starts to stand. "So, I should uh...probably go."

"Yeah...or..you know, you could stay."

"Stay?"

She nods and points for him to sit. "And finish the movie, if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not tired yet, I promise not to fall asleep on you."

He laughs.

"Alright, I'll stay."

She smiles widely and sits with him.

"Cool."

She presses play and it starts, he moves his hand over to hold hers and she smiles, but feels guilty.

"Luke..I have to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"You know how Chris was here today."

"Yes."

"He kissed me."

"Oh...okay."

"I didn't kiss back."

"Ok."

"I wasn't expecting it."

He nods.

'You two still dating or something?"

"Oh gosh no. We broke up like 2 years ago."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to tell you because of whatever is going on with us."

Rather than being mad, he squeezes her hand a little more.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You aren't mad?"

He shrugs. "We're not exclusive, it wouldn't really be fair to be mad."

She smiles and kisses his hand. "You're a really good guy Luke."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They continue to watch the movie, Luke's arm not draped over her shoulder.

He starts to play with her hair and Lorelai smiles, moving closer to him.

"Comfy?"

She nods.

"Don't fall asleep." He teases.

"I am good."

"Just checking."

She looks up and smiles.

"There are no parents here though."

"No, but there is a kid here." He reminds her.

"She is fast asleep in her little bed."

"How heavy of a sleeper is she?"

"I say we have a good shot."

"Of?" He asks just to be annoying.

"You know what." She whispers and kisses him, which he eagerly returns.

He keeps kissing her for a few minutes until she stops and cuddles up next to him.

"Okay, that's enough, back to the movie."

"Why?"

"Because if we keep kissing I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"That is not a bad thing."

"It can be."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I can control myself."

"Then let yourself lose control." He whispers.

"I..."

"Shhh..."He says and kisses her again.

"Luke..."

"Shhh..." He whispers again and she gives in, not wanting to stop.

After ten more minutes making out on the couch...

"You wanna go upstairs to my room?" She asks in a whisper, holding the collar of his shirt.

"Your room?"

She only nods, catching her breath.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait."

"Thought we were losing control here?"

He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

He nods and kisses her. "What about Rory?" He asks, separating.

"We lock my door. She won't hear."

He smirks and takes her hand, allowing her to lead the way.

They get to her room and Lorelai shuts the door, locks it and then kisses him right away.

He leans down, kissing her neck.

"Is this happening?"

"Shh..."He says.

"In case this comes up later, I wasn't planning on this happening tonight." She speaks quickly, he just nods and they keep kissing.

20 minutes later...

Luke is laying with her, catching his breath.

"Wow."

"Double wow."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we've only had one date, and you weren't sure about being my girlfriend full time but I just want you to know...I really, really like you. I've never felt this way about anybody before."

"Oh boy.." She whispers, following his eyes as he speaks.

"I care about you, that's all I'm saying, I don't want to leave here and forget this ever happened."

"Neither do I."

He smiles.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I..uh...I haven't dated in a long time. I know 2 years doesn't seem much, but..."

"I get it."

"I am nervous."

"About?"

"This whole thing...the fact this happened...wow..."

"Good though?"

"Amazing. Long overdue."

"Yeah?"

She nods, kissing his neck.

she then lays there, feeling safe. The most she has in a long time.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"If you are still willing, I'll uh..I will be exclusive with you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviews and gives ideas! I really appreciate hearing all of the thoughts! If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know! Happy Holidays!**

"I'm still willing."

"Great."

"So we're doing this?"

"So it seems."

"You're my girlfriend."

"It looks like it."

"And I'm your boyfriend."

"Yes you are...just so we're clear, I don't usually jump into bed with guys I've only been on one date with."

"No judgement here. We've been friends for the past couple months."

"I guess that's good."

He nods. "It is." He says, kneeling down and kisses her.

"I hope I can do this girlfriend thing the right way."

"You will."

"I haven't..."

"In two years, I know."

"I am not good at it."

"You'll be fine."

"Thanks, now get out of here."

He laughs and kisses her one more time.

"I will talk to you tomorrow."

She nods. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." He says, kissing her, getting up, dressing and then leaving.

Luke walks in his house, quietly, going to his room.

Lorelai washes up, changes and then climbs in bed.

'What a night."

She wakes up the next morning and wakes up rory.

"Wake up cupcake."

"Mommy?

"Yes, morning."

"What time is it?"

"Time to get ready for school."

"I"m still sleepy."

"Come on, up, up."

"Five more minutes."

Lorelai laughs. "Didn't think she'd use that line on me till she's at least 10, no, up now kiddo."

"So sleepy."

"Let's go. I'll make you hot chocolate."

"Yummy!"

"You have to get up."

"I am."

She pulls the covers off the bed.

"Now silly girl."

"Ah, ,mommy, it's cold."

"The blanket thief stole everything, you better get dressed fast."

"Oh no! Not the blanket thief!"

"That's right, hurry, hurry."

She gets up and gets dressed, Lorelai drops her off at school and then she heads into work.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Hi Mia."

"How are you sweetie?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"That's a pretty big smile for being just fine."

"I have to get to work."

"Ohhhh no, dear you need to spill those beans this instance." She pulls her off to the side.

"Miaaaaa." She whines but smiles.

"Out with it now, it's a boy isn't it?"

"He's definitely not a boy, he's a man." She says dreamily thinking back to last night.

"Ah. Who is he?"

"His name is Luke."

"Danes?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Yes. He is a nice boy."

She smiles. "He is very Nice."

"Mhmm...you had a good night I take it?"

"Yes."

"Its written all over your face."

"Rats," She snaps her fingers. "Can't hide it, can I?"

"Not even a little bit dear, you seem happy."

"I am."

"Happier than you have been."

"Thanks Mia, I really am. Who knew one night could make a person feel like this."

"With the right guy."

"So he's a good guy right? Is there anything I should know?"

Mia smiles. "I think you're in good hands my dear."

"Okay."

"He comes from a great family."

"Okay. Good."

"So, good night?"

"Very good. It was amazing."

"You deserve it, and you better let me know when you need me to babysit that precious little girl."

"I will. I should get to work before my boss fires me."

"Ah yes, I hear she's a really stickler."

Lorelai laughs and heads off to start working...about an hour later, she is in the laundry room, shoving piles of sheets in the washer.

"Get in the damn washer, ugh, finally." She exclaims, slamming it shut, she huffs, wipes her forehead and when she looks over, she sees a young girl, about her age walking in circles looking confused.

She has red/auburn hair, a little on the heavier side but not overweight and looks friendly enough.

"Hi...are you lost?"

"I'm supposed to be interning here."

"Interning as a maid?"

"No, no, as a chef, or a cook, or a dishwasher, I don't know. I'm looking for the kitchen, some guys pointed me this way and started laughing, I am beginning to think they were just guests in the Inn or maybe they work here. I am sure there are child labor laws about that, or maybe not...I'm Sookie." She speaks very, very quickly, sticking out her hand.

"Wow. I didn't think someone could speak faster than me."

"What?"

"I'm Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you."She says, shaking her hand.

"You too. Now come on, Mia is this way.

She walks with her and they find Mia.

"Mia, have someone for ya."

Mia claps her hands once and smiles.

"Sookie, fantastic you're here."

"I got a little lost, this place is huge"

"Do not worry , it's alright. I see you've met Lorelai."

She nods.

"Lorelai, Sookie is going to be interning with our head chef here for the rest of her school year."

"Cool, where do you go to school?"

"The culinary , but they're paying me and counting it as school credit for my last year, to intern here."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, I want to be a chef eventually. Figured, I need to start somewhere."

"That's true."

"So, she chose to come here." Mia says.

"I should get back to work." Lorelai says.

"Or you can show Sookie around."

"Are you sure?"

"She needs to be familiar with the area, and you could use some friends."

"Mia!" Lorelai protests, embarrassed.

"I am not so great at making friends either." Sookie chimes in. "Not many people want to be friends with the fat, klutzy girl."

"I wouldn't call you fat." Lorelai says kindly and Sookie smiles.

"Thanks."

"Come with me, I'll give you a tour."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Thanks Lorelai."Mia says.

"Sure."

She smiles as the two girls as they walk away.

"So, you're a maid?"Sookie asks.

"I am."

"Ah. Is that fun?"

"It pays the bills."

"Bills, yeah, you have a lot of student loans too?"

"No I uh, I actually don't go to college."

"Oh...how old are you?"

"21."

"Did you graduate already?"

"Never went actually, I never got the chance. I'm hoping to someday." She explains, not sure if she wants to tell this new stranger about her having a kid.

"That's great, ooo what's this?" Sookie says as they walk down a hallway, Lorelai laughs.

"A closet."

"What's it like being a maid?"

"Depends on the day."

She laughs.

"I mean sometimes it's ok, but when the rooms are trashed, different story."

"That's gotta be rough."

She shrugs. "Yeah."

"So, you and Mia, related?"

Lorelai laughs.

"No, but she is like a mother."

"You've known her for a while?"

"Just about 5 years."

"Did you grow up here too? I don't remember you."

"Oh um, no, I grew up in Hartford."

"Oh, nice, fancy."

She laughs. "Eh, I guess."

"Did you get to live in those big, fancy houses I see sometimes?"

"Get to? Or forced to?" She jokes.

"Ah. You did."

"Yes."

"Not a good experience?"

"I'd rather bite my fingers off."

"Ouch."

"Living there hurt more."

"Can't wait to hear that story."

"If you want to hang out sometime, we can grab some pizza or something." Lorelai offers.

"That'd be great!"

Lorelai finishes her tour and they end in the kitchen.

"Here's the kitchen."

"Great, thanks."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She nods.

"I should get back to my work."

"Right."

"See ya around."

"See ya."

Lorelai goes back to work and Sookie tries to figure out where she belongs in the kitchen.

It's been a busy day for Lorelai, so busy that she looks at the clock and sees that it's 3:45, Rory needs to be picked up at 4 from school.

"Shit, I'll never make it in time." She paces in the maids quarters, she finds one of the phones on the wall, dialing the hardware store's number.

"William's hardware, Will speaking."

"Mr. Danes, great, is um, Luke around? It's Lorelai."

"He is..."Luke just walked in.

"Right here."

He motions for him to come.

"Hello?"He says.

"Hey, it's Lorelai."

"Hi."

"I need a huge favor."

"Ok..."

"I uh...need you to pick Rory up."

"Wha...Lorelai, I don't know if I can do-"

"Please? I wouldn't ask unless I there was no other way. She's easy, I just need you to get her and bring her to the store, I'll swing by and pick her up in like an hour."

"But I don't know anything about kids."

"She takes care of herself, let her count the hammers or something, and she'll be fine."

"I don't even like kids, they throw up and cry and-"

Lorelai snorts and smiles. "Rory doesn't throw up or cry, I promise you'll be fine. It'll just be for one hour."

He sighs, rubbing his head. "Alright."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, THANK YOU Luke!"

"You're welcome."

"I've gotta go."

"Right."

"See you in a bit."

They hang up and Will looks at Luke.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh..."

"I'm uh doing Lorelai a favor."

"By?"

"Picking up her daughter."

"Oh are you now?"

"I am." He says and walks down one of the aisle's.

"Are you sure that's a good idea son?"

"What's the big deal?"

"You shouldn't be getting too attach to that little girl."

"I'm not, I'm just picking the kid up from school and bringing her back here. It's fine."

Will laughs and shrugs. "Alright son."

"I will be back in a few."

Luke walks over to the elementary, leaning up against a light post waiting for Rory.

A bunch of kids get let out of the school at 4, running off to different places.

Rory looks around and notices Luke in the distance.

"Hey Rory, you remember me right?" He calls out and she walks hesitantly over to him but keeps her distance.

She nods. "You're Luke."

"I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"We'll, I am here to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Your mommy is working."

"Oh. She always picks me up."


	16. Chapter 16

"I know, but this time her boss needs her to work a little longer, so she asked me to do it. Want to walk with me back to the hardware store?"

"Mommy says I'm not supposed to go with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your moms friend."

"Promise?"

Luke smiles nervously. "I promise, come on."

Rory holds Luke's hand and goes with him. Luke has no idea what he's going to do, he's never had to watch a kid in his life and can barely stand to be around any kids, other than Rory.

"Is your dad at the store too?"

"He is."

"Yes!"

"You can help him count things."

"I love to count."

"I know."

"It's fun."

Luke laughs.

"You're strange."

"I know. "She agrees.

Once they get there, Rory says hi to Will and runs over to the screw driver and nails section.

"Hey shorty!" Will shouts back and looks at his son. "Aren't you going to tell her to take her backpack and jacket off?"

"Huh?"

"You're in charge of her till her mother gets here."

"I brought her here, that's what I was supposed to do."

"Luke."

"What?"

"You're in charge."

"Uh...ok. Rory, here, let me have your jacket and bag pack."

She takes it off and hands it to him.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

What seems like the longest 40 minutes of his life, finally ends when Lorelai comes in.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Mommy!"

She scoops her up, swinging her around, giving her a big hug and kiss and putting her back down.

"Mwahhh, I am sorry that I couldn't pick you up."

"That's okay, I counted lots of things!"

"Great, how was school?"

"Good."

"Were you good for Luke and Mr. Danes?"

"Uh huh."

Lorelai looks at Luke.

"She was fine."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"I was in a jam."

"It's okay."

"I..."

'Lorelai, it's fine."

She smiles.

"Well, okay, thanks."

"Again, no problem."

She starts digging around in her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for some cash to pay you."

"Stop it."

"It's the least I can do."

"Have dinner with me tonight." He say boldly.

"What?"

"A third date."

"But-"

"I am not taking no for an answer."

"But, Rory..."

"We can figure it out."

"I just..."

"Dinner, tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

She smiles.

"Okay."

She then leaves, calling Mia, who agrees to watch her.

It's not 7:00, Rory is at Mia's house and Luke picks Lorelai up.

'Hi." She says when she answers the door.

"Hello back." He says, kissing her, sweetly, greeting her.

"Let me just grab my purse and we can go."

"Alright, great."

"Come on in."

Luke follows her inside and watches as she looks for her purse.

"So how's your dad been feeling?" She asks to not make it totally silent as she searches.

"He's uh, good I guess. Says he wants to talk to me about something tomorrow, no idea what that's about."

"Oh well I'm sure it'll be fine."

He smiles and nods. "I'm sure you're right."

Lorelai finds it. "Ah, got it! Ready?"

"Ready."

"Let's go."

Luke holds the door for her and they leave, getting in his car.

"Where to tonight?"Lorelai asks.

"Not a chance I am telling you."

"Aw man."

"I am sure you will like it."

"Okay. Good. I'm starved."

"Me too."

They start driving along..

"So Luke, thanks again for picking up Rory."

"No problem."

"It will never happen again."

"Okay..."

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, I don't just pawn my kid off on anyone, I was stuck and-"

"Lorelai, really, it's cool, I didn't mind helping out."

"Okay, but it will never happen again, I promise, you won't have to worry about her."

"It's fine. She comes with you."

"What?"

"I am dating you. She is your kid."

"Yeah, but..."

"She is a good kid. I don't mind."

"Yeah but I'm sure you didn't sign on for this when you started dating me."

"Nah but it's all good, seriously."

"Okay but..."She keeps trying to get another word in about it.

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Rory was excited to go to Mias."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Mia insisted she stay the night."

"That's cool."

"Yup. So, I'm home alone."

"Oh?"

"Yes so if you wanted to come over after dinner..."

"Or you know , this restaurant Isn't that good." He hints.

"No?"

"How hungry are you?"

"I'd be good with anything that makes us get back to my house faster." She hints again.

"You want McDonalds?" He teases.

"Mmm...no."

"Really?"

"I am not all that hungry for food anymore."

He laughs.

"When you haven't had sex in over two years..."

"I get it."

"And I like you."

"I like you too."

Luke turns around and heads back to her house.

"Good boy."

They get to her house and go straight up to her room.

"I'll be right back."

She grabs something from her dresser and goes to the bathroom, coming out minutes later.

"I haven't worn this in awhile, so..."

She comes out in a skimpy, but promiscuous outfit.

"Wow..."

"You like?"

He only nods.

"You're quiet when you're turned on."

"I'm a 22 year old guy." He reminds her.

She giggles and crawls onto the bed. "Ah yes, I can see that."

He flips her over and laughs and they enjoy a lot of each other all night...

After a while...

"Okay, now I actually am hungry for food."

"I can make us something , what do you have?"

"You can cook?"

"I have many talents."

"Oooh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't have much food."

"I can go get something."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"How about burgers?"

"And fries too?"

"Sure , I'll be back."

Lorelai starts to figure he's just using this to get out.

"Okay..."

"I am coming back."

"It's okay, I'll be okay if you don't I'd understand. Who wants to be with someone my age with a kid right?"

He kisses her. "I am coming back. Relax."

"Okay."

He leaves and Lorelai lays there in bed.

"this guy is too good to be true." She says to herself.

About 20 minutes later she hears her door open.

"I am back!" He shouts.

She throws on a rob and then goes downstairs.

"Look at that and you brought food."

"I told you I was."

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that I'd be rich."

"Hm.."

She rolls her eyes. "It's not like I sleep with guys all of the time, I just mean-"

Luke laughs and nods. "I know what you meant, here, dig in."

They grab paper plates and water bottles and sit at Lorelai's kitchen table to eat the burgers and fries.

"Thanks for picking this up, it's great."

"No problem."

It's quiet for a few minutes, Luke plays with the napkin and looks at her.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, this thing we're doing, you and me, I just want you to know it's not a one time thing. I really like you, and I like spending time with you."

She smiles. "Thats good to know. Guys I have dated have clearly tried to get one thing from me, with all intentions of that being the only thing the wanted."

"I want more than just sex."Luke says sincerely.

"Thanks."

"You're beautiful. I like your company. The sex is a huge bonus."He teases.

"I've been out if practice."

"Could have fooled me."

She smirks.

"I'm not exactly climbing in bed with every woman I see either."He tells her.

"Good to know."

"So uh, you mind if I ask you something personal?"

"You can ask, I might not answer." She says honestly.

"What happened between you and your parents?"

"Oh..."

"You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious because you seem like a good person, and Rory is a great kid, I don't know her that well but she seems great..you don't talk to them at all?"

"No I don't."

"For how long?"

"About 4 years, I lived with my parents for the first year I had Rory but then after that, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left."

"So you ran away when you were only 17?"

She nods. "Guess you could say that."

"That must have been hard, out on your own that young with a baby?"

"It was but I've been managing so far."

"Do you ever miss anything?"

"All of the time, I missed my prom, my high school graduation, I missed going to college, hanging out with my friends, who all I ditched me after I got pregnant...but I love Rory, she's changed my life and how I look at life."

"That's uh..."He kisses her.

"You're a strong woman."

"I have to be. I have to for my girl and me."

"You shouldn't have to do this alone."

"I do though. I just...Chris is more worried about him. He loves Rory, but I just sometimes think school and girls are more important."

"No way."

"He is immature. That's why we didn't work out."

"For Rory's sake, I hope he grows up soon." Luke says.

She smiles. "Me too, he's in college, I mean...I don't know, I know he loves Rory so much, he really does and Chris isn't a bad person. There are worse people in the world than him, I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I don't know, to me he seems like a jerk."

"He's just...Christopher...there's a lot you don't know about him." She finds herself getting a little defensive and Luke backs off a bit.

"I'm sorry, you're right."

"It's okay."

"For what it's worth, it seems to me like Rory couldn't ask for a better mother than you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I don't have a choice though."

Luke nods.

"You're doing great."

She nods.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"You want kids?"

He shrugs. "Never thought of myself as much of a kid person."

"Believe me, I didn't think that of myself either."

"Yeah just, don't know ya know."

"I get that, you're still young, you don't need to have it all figured out yet."

"Maybe, someday, but not yet." He comes up with a clearer answer.

"That's usually the standard answer. Do you know what you want to do once you graduate?"

"Not sure yet, I'm pretty good at building stuff...I don't know...sounds lame.."

"It doesn't sound lame at all. It's a good idea."

"I guess we will see."

"Yeah."

They sit there in silence and then Lorelai speaks up

"So, if you want, you can stay the night."

"What?"

"You know, you and me, in my bed."

"Overnight?"

"That is usually what stay the night means, yes."

""Oh..."

"Unless you don't want to?"

"I want to, I really want to."

Lorelai smiles. "Okay, great."

"Yeah."

"I have a comfy bed."

"I know."

"So you can sleep well."

"I plan on it."


End file.
